Looney To The Max
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: The world's greatest Toons have been Toonnapped and the studios have been manipulated into creating horrible shows. When Bugs Bunny manages to escape, he enlists the help of two ordinary humans and a trio of Toons with a reputation of being zany to the max! Together, the six must travel around Burbank, uprooting a conspiracy while rushing to save the other Toons.
1. Chapter 1

Looney to the Max

Author's Note: OMG this story is about me meeting Yakko and falling in luv! Sorry, I couldn't resist! Don't worry; it's an inside joke. Believe me; I certainly don't plan on falling in love with Yakko any time soon.

I love _Looney Tunes_. I've always loved it. If I was trapped on a deserted island and could only choose one thing to bring with me…well…I honestly wouldn't care what that one thing was; I would just hope that Bugs Bunny would pop up on said island to give me a hard time. _Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, Tom & Jerry, Pinky and the Brain_…they are all wonderful cartoons. In fact, _Animaniacs _has to be my second favorite cartoon series. But nothing beats the original _Looney Tunes_. And no adaptation can ever be as great as the original _Looney Tunes._

Unfortunately…that doesn't mean that people aren't going to try. Some of them aren't too bad. Others have been completely atrocious. And then you have _The Looney Tunes Show._

From what I've seen, this spinoff has caused the most controversy of any of the _Looney Tunes_ spinoffs (I don't know about you, but Loonatics Unleashed is on my shelf of 'Things That Did Not Exist' right along with The Last Airbender movie). I will admit—the _Looney Tunes Show _is a big change for our looney characters. They're domesticated in a soap-opera/sitcom sort of way. The jokes are stretched out to make room for storytelling and romances and budding relationships that are much more powerful than any hit by a mallet. And if you're into that sort of thing, great! Personally, I don't like the show. I have nothing against those who do. It's just not my cup of tea. My brother likes the show, though he will admit that it is nothing compared to the classics. Nevertheless, he will actually stay in the room when the show comes on. He also doesn't think that Bugs looks _that_ purple and that it's more of a purplish-gray and it really isn't that bad. But despite my naïve and colorblind brother, I still say that I do not like the show!

So earlier this summer, I had a thought:

What would the original Bugs Bunny say if he were to watch the show?

One thing led to another and this fanfiction was born.

And the _Looney Tunes Show _isn't the only questionable item on TV right now. The current programming of Disney, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network is cringe worthy and shameful. Skippy would rightfully give it a huge, "SPEW!"What happened to the good cartoons and shows? And this story is going to be examining that. Granted, the explanation is completely fictional but it's still as good of an explanation as any…

Unlike the past fanfictions that I've written, I'm getting a little help with this one! My eleven-year old brother is going to be at my side. He's been my 'beta' for the past few fanfictions that I've written. I've been writing since I was his age so I was touched and excited when he asked if we could write a fanfiction together. Well, I'll be doing the writing. But he knows exactly what's going on in every single paragraph. He has also contributed many amazing ideas. And he will join me as being one of the main characters, along with Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, and Bugs Bunny. Ages? Ages are important, right? I'm nineteen and no, that is not sad. My brother is eleven and for the sake of the story, I'm going to have Yakko be the same age. I know that other stories have had Yakko be a bit older. I also know that the wiki site randomly updated a few days ago to say that he's fourteen. But this random and new information isn't sourced and Ruegger's name is misspelled so don't trust it. Wakko's going to be seven and Dot's going to be five. Bugs…I have no idea. Fortyish? Yes, that sounds pretty good. That doesn't mean that he's going to always act like the mature and responsible adult!

Of course, for privacy reasons, my brother and I will be using our middle names instead of our first names. And our last name is fictional. The setting is very much the 'Who-Framed-Roger-Rabbit' setting where Toons coexist with humans; many of them living in Toontown. And that's about all you need to know!

It's going to be crazy. It's going to be zany. It's going to be looney.

Extended Summary: The world's greatest Toons have been Toonnapped and the studios have been manipulated into creating horrible shows. When Bugs Bunny manages to escape, he enlists the help of two ordinary humans and a trio of Toons with a reputation of being zany to the max! Together, the six must travel around Burbank, uprooting a conspiracy while rushing to save the other Toons. They must avoid the villains and their treacherous goons. They must avoid being turned in by several traitorous maroons. They must avoid the overzealous media as it turns them into the enemy. They must avoid reenacting a bunch of clichés…

Chapter One: The Boring First Chapter

I've always wanted to be a Toon.

When my other classmates were watching Dora the Explorer and Blues Clues, I was watching Bugs Bunny thwart Daffy Duck. When they were singing nursery rhymes, I was singing Wakko's America and Yakko's World. When my friends were shopping at American Eagle and Hollister, I was shopping at ACME Supply. When they dreamt of visiting London and Paris, I dreamt of visiting Toontown.

I was an endless supply of Toon trivia. I knew that skilled Toons could Rubbarize to avoid injury. I knew that they could access their hammerspaces, in order to pull out various objects such as anvils, pies, and mallets. I knew that they could Boost to impossible speeds. I had memorized various Toon Laws. TL-047 stated that Toons were allowed to go to school with humans. TL-141 gave Toons the right to marry humans. TL-317 was the law that gave Toontown back to the Toons, as shown in the documentary: _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._ I could tell you when Bugs Bunny was drawn and animated. I knew the names of all fifty states and their capitals, the nations of the world, the five senses, the presidents, and the fact that Santa's name has no L. I could tell you when it was duck season and when it was wabbit season.

Of course, the older you get, the less socially acceptable it is to ramble on about cartoons.

So I traded the TV Guide for thick college textbooks. I focused less on hammerspaces and more on my Early Childhood Education major. Nevertheless, there has always a place in my heart for _Looney Tunes_, _Animaniacs_, _Tiny Toon Adventures_, _Tom and Jerry_…

Even now, when I was supposed to be working on my English 1540 essay, I was watching _The Rabbit of Seville_.

"Welcome to my shop," I softly sang, "Let me cut your mop. Let me shave your crop…"

My brother trudged into the living room, sleepily murmuring, "Morning, Kathleen."

"What's up, doc?" I jokingly replied.

Michael snickered at the greeting and plopped onto the couch. He blindly grabbed for the remote, still half-asleep.

"Hang on," I quickly said, "I want to watch the rest of this episode."

"How's your essay?" Michael teased.

"I'm taking a break," I huffed, "We can't all sleep in until noon!"

"It's 11:54," Michael yawned, "And it's the last day of summer. I'm allowed to sleep in."

"It's _your_ last day of summer," I corrected, "My semester started a week ago."

_Looney Tunes_ ended and I grimaced, returning to my essay.

After several minutes, my brother let out a dramatic sigh.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing good on."

He was furiously scrolling through the TV Guide, as if hoping that a good show would pop up out of nowhere.

"There's never anything good on," I remarked.

He finally settled on Nickelodeon.

I immediately groaned and snapped, "No! No Spongebob!"

Michael pouted and replied, "You used to like Spongebob!"

"That Spongebob isn't Spongebob."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know," I sighed, barely glancing up from my laptop, "It's hard to explain but there's something different about the newer episodes. The past few years have been horrible but the new ones have hit rock bottom. And they keep missing the bus to get back to the top."

Michael laughed at the joke but pointed out, "You're not even watching it."

As if on cue, Spongebob's raucous cackling filled the living room. Nails on a chalkboard could have been more soothing. Michael grimaced and changed back to Cartoon Network. A jazzy beat poured out of the speakers and I groaned. It was worse than Spongebob's laugh. It was worse than Spongebob. It was…

"The Looney Tunes Show will be right back."

"NO!"

"It's a good show."

"It's terrible."

"How do you know?" Michael argued, "You don't even watch it!"

"I don't watch it because it's terrible," I calmly replied.

Michael scoffed before repeating, "It's a good show."

"Bugs Bunny isn't purple!"

"Maybe he dyed his fur?"

I skeptically glanced up and muttered, "Really?"

Michael shrugged and defensively said, "Toons do weird things."

"He doesn't even sound like Bugs Bunny," I pointed out.

"Well, what does Bugs Bunny sound like?"

"_I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT LEFT TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE!_"

I leapt up, the laptop tumbling to the ground.

Michael, being the esteemed hero that he is, promptly dove behind the couch.

"Umm…kind of like that," I softly said.

Michael peeked out and laughed, "Yeah. Bugs Bunny is in our house."

The idea was crazy. It was absolutely insane. Michael must have just left the upstairs television on. And somehow the volume had turned up. Even though _Looney Tunes_ wasn't on anymore…

As I tried to mentally rationalize the scream, we heard a huge crash come from the fireplace. Michael ducked down once more. As far as I know, we had never actually used our fireplace. As such, a humongous cloud of dust rose up as something zoomed down the chimney.

"Is it a bat?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," I sarcastically remarked, "It's a bat that sounds just like Bugs Bunny."

I limped over and pulled the cover from the fireplace. Something tumbled out and I quickly backed away. My right leg gave out and I clung onto the wall for support.

"It's a Toon," I declared, pointing out the obvious.

The Toon pulled himself up, wiping the dust away.

Michael peeked out once more and whispered, "No way."

The Toon stared at us for a moment, as if sizing us up.

Finally, he cheerfully remarked, "Ehhhhh what's up, doc?"

Author's Note: I promise that the story will begin to pick up shortly. The first few chapters are always the hardest because you've got to establish the characters, plot, etc. Reviews are always immensely appreciated! And I'd like to take this moment to wish my brother a very happy birthday. I'm hoping to surprise him by posting this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: _Now_ We're Getting Somewhere

"Bugs Bunny," Michael whispered, "Bugs Bunny is in our house."

"It's…it's not Bugs Bunny," I stammered, "It can't be. It has to be an Impersonator."

Impersonators were Toons that were drawn to look like other Toons; usually more famous Toons. Copyright laws forbade these Toons from starring in anything but a bunch of meager Youtube videos. However, they were still fun to spot on the streets.

I surveyed the Toon. It _wasn't_ purple. Its velvety fur was gray, save for a white stomach, chest, feet, and snout. It was my height, save for the towering ears. I had to admit that it _was_ a very good resemblance. He almost looked like the real Bugs Bunny.

The Toon picked up something and munched on it. It immediately retched and, with a thick Brooklyn-accent, exclaimed, "This carrot tastes different than I remember."

"That's a log," I muttered, knocking it from his hand and picking up his actual carrot. It was covered with cobwebs and dust but he still accepted it and took a bite. I limped over to the door, wrenched it open, and pointedly said, "Now, would you mind…?"

"Not at all," the Toon enthusiastically cried.

He sprang into the living room and invited himself to sit on the couch. Michael's hiding spot had been compromised. My brother apprehensively crawled out and asked, "So…y…you're a Bugs Bunny Impersonator?"

"Don't talk to it," I cried.

It's not that I had anything against Toons. I just didn't enjoy it when Toons randomly burst into our house. I would have the same animosity if it was a human. Perhaps even more. I briefly considered calling the police. Before I could even take out my phone, the Toon laughed and cheerfully said, "Nah. I'm the real Bugs Bunny."

"Great," I sarcastically muttered, "Why don't you get Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd and start arguing about what hunting season it is?"

"Daffy and Elmer ain't here," the Toon dryly remarked, "Besides, it's duck season."

"Rabbit season," Michael said.

The Toon smirked and replied, "Duck season."

"Rabbit season."

"Duck season."

"Stop!" I exasperatedly cried

"Spoilsport," the Toon muttered, "Anyway, I am the one and only real Bugs Bunny."

He reached up and pulled a paper from the air. It was a certificate:

THE ONE AND ONLY REAL BUGS BUNNY.

"Stop that," I demanded, ripping it up.

The Toon pouted and said, "Hey, that's goanna cost $50 to replace!"

"You can make a fake certificate online for free," I crossly pointed out.

"It wasn't fake," the Toon argued, "I'm the real Bugs Bunny. Look-y here."

He held up his foot. On the bottom was a single signature, woven in ink:

_**Fredrick Bean 'Tex' Avery**_

I knew enough about Toons to know that their animator 'branded' them with their signature. There had to be thousands of Bugs Bunny Impersonators out there. But there was no arguing the signature.

Bugs Bunny was in our house.

Bugs Bunny _was in our house_.

"You're…you're Bugs Bunny," I weakly stammered.

Bugs smirked and said, "Took ya long enough, Mac."

"Bugs Bunny," I repeated, sitting down, "Wow…You're my favorite Toon."

"Moi?" Bugs dramatically asked, his eyes widening to an impossible size, "Oh no. I couldn't be. Not little old me. Oh, _do_ go on! No, really. Go on."

I snorted and bashfully continued, "You shaped history."

"I know," Bugs said with an indignant smirk, "And whoooo, pray tell, are you two?"

"I'm Kathleen Robinson," I managed, "This is my brother; Michael."

"Are you sure that you're the _real_ Kathleen and Michael?" Bugs teased.

Michael laughed and I sheepishly apologized, "Sorry about that. In my defense, it's not every day that a Toon bursts into our house; let alone a famous Toon."

Even as I said it, I pinched myself.

_Bugs Bunny was in our house._

"You're one of the greatest Toons in the world," Michael excitedly agreed, "What are you doing _here_?"

Before Bugs could continue, the jazzy beat once again blasted through the room. Bugs visibly cringed and snapped, "_That's_ what I'm doing here!"

"We were just about to change it," I apologized.

"Good," Bugs scowled, "I'm not purple!"

"Thank you," I cried.

"It's not that bad," Michael muttered.

"Blasphemy!" Bugs shouted. He twirled his gloved hand, pulled an anvil seemingly out of nowhere, and threw it. Michael ducked and it went crashing into the wall.

"HEY!" I shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"The power of Toon compels you," Bugs dramatically cried.

"Stop exorcising my brother with an anvil," I snapped.

"He's got some nerve," Bugs muttered, his accent heavy with emotion. 'Nerve' sounded more like 'noiiive'.

"I take it you don't like the show?" I slowly asked, glancing at the hole in the wall.

Bugs growled and took a furious munch from his carrot. He chose his words carefully as he asked, "Would you like it if some random Toons burst into your house, uninvited—?"

We looked around and I sarcastically muttered, "How horrible."

"—and threw you into a burlap sack!?" Bugs dramatically continued, "The next thing you knew, you're being tied up and forced to watch as your own network plummets into an atrocity!"

"What are you talking about?" I cried, "Bugs, what happened?"

"Aren't you listening, doc?" Bugs frantically cried, "I was Toonnapped and held against my will. They got Mickey and Spongebob; still have 'em."

"Who has them?" Michael worriedly asked.

Bugs wrung his ears and cried, "If I knew that, do you think that I would be chatting away in your guys' living room? I don't know! Nobody knows but I do know one thing…they're diabolical. It started as hate-mail. A few hateful letters here, a few death-threats there. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then weird things started happening to the studios. Not just Warner Bros. but Disney and Nickelodeon. The lots were being ambushed and vandalized. Blackmail was pouring in by the buckets!"

His voice had escalated with every sentence and he was now close to shouting, "We were told that we had to make these _new_ shows. They were horrible! They were _murder_! They were purely idiotic. No slapstick comedy, no raucous behavior, no anvils or bombs or ACME or respect to the classics. But it's not bad enough that they wanted us to create new cartoons and shows. Oh, no. They started targeting the Big Three."

He paused and asked, "You do know who the Big Three is, don't you?"

I nodded, realizing that years of Toon trivia might pay off as I said, "Disney has Mickey, Nickelodeon has Spongebob, and Warner Bros. has you."

"Not bad," Bugs remarked before continuing, "Nickelodeon was the first to crack. They started changing Spongebob's character. Poor fella. Don't ever mess with a Toon's character, doc. Don't even think about it. And then Disney started changing Mickey. Of course, the studio hasn't been the same since Walt passed away, but this was getting outrageous. And then one day I go onto the Warner Bros. lot and Plotz hands me a script."

"Plotz?" Michael interrupted, "Wait…Mr. Plotz is really the Warner Bros. CEO?"

"Yep," Bugs angrily huffed, "Old Plotzy and I had a falling-out a few years ago. The studio tore down the water tower and displaced the Warners. I must have screamed at him for six hours before he finally had security escort me away. I thought about quitting right then and there. I should have. But I didn't. So last year, he hands me this script and I can see the smirk on his face. _The Looney Tunes Show._ I told them that they were all a bunch of stinking maroons if they thought that I was goanna star in it. I walked out."

He took a few deep breaths, his chest heaving, and continued, "I was enjoying my retirement until I turned on my television a few months ago. Imagine my surprise when I see that good-for-nothing-purple-Toon calling himself Bugs Bunny. I Boosted down to the lot as fast as I could. I burst right through Plotz's wall and demanded to know what was going on. He told me to go home and that he would take care of everything. So I did. I shouldn't have. I should've known that something was up. If I had known…"

He sighed before miserably continuing, "I went home and made myself some nice carrot juice. The next thing I know, these goony Toons leap through the wall and shoved me into a sack. They injected me with something that prevented me from accessing my hammerspsace. I was bound, gagged, and thrown into a cage. I remember being forced into the trunk of a car. We drove around for a few days. I was barely conscious. They got Mickey and Spongebob a few days later. We were held for three months in an abandoned ACME warehouse."

I suddenly realized how exhausted the Toon looked.

Bugs had made several jokes and had laughed a few times but he looked exhausted. His fur was darkened in several spots. I realized that they were probably bruises.

"Why didn't anyone do anything?" I whispered, absolutely dumbfounded by his story.

Bugs didn't answer. He had worked himself up to the point of hyperventilation.

I hurried to the refrigerator, grabbed a bag of baby carrots, and handed it to him. He swallowed it whole, bag and all.

"Impersonators were made," Bugs growled, "Didn't you wonder where the purple Bugs came from? They looked almost identical to us except for a few flaws. Mickey's Impersonator wasn't that far off. He was just a bit brighter and shinier. Spongebob's was way too yellow. I thought that my eyes were going to fall out from looking at him. And I'M NOT PURPLE!"

"Take it easy, Bugs," I quickly said.

"So the goons sent them out to the lots and the guys down at the studios must have been bigger maroons than I had originally thought. Nobody questioned it. And everybody listened when the Impersonators began suggesting things. You've got to understand; we have some power over our studios. We're the Big Three. We are the lead-faces. You can't have Disney without Mickey. You can't have Nickelodeon without Spongebob. You can't have Warner Bros. without me. So when we say something, the studios usually do it. In the past three months, the Impersonators have convinced the studios to do an assortment of damage. The shows are horrible, the actors are talentless, the cartoons are a nightmare…"

"Well," I slowly said, "That explains why there's nothing good on…"

"Oh come _on_," Michael shakily said, "You expect me to believe that a bunch of Impersonators convinced three of the biggest television studios to create horrible shows?"

"Take a look at the television, doc," Bugs sighed.

We glanced at the last few minutes of _The Looney Tunes Show._ It _was_ pretty bad and I sighed with relief when it ended. Unfortunately, we saw two advertisements for _The Annoying Orange_ and _Incredible Crew._

"Alright," Michael hesitantly said, "But a few bad shows isn't enough to…"

Bugs picked up the remote and changed the channel. The annoying announcer enthusiastically cried, "Don't miss the Disney Channel Original Movie: _Teen Beach Movie_. It premiers right after an all new _Dog with a Blog._ Then there's _Good Luck Charlie, Shake it Up, A.N.T. Farm, Austin & Ally, Liv & Maddie…"_

"_Gravity Falls_ is pretty good," Michael pointed out, "So is _Phineas and Ferb_."

"A few good cartoons aren't enough to keep up an entire studio," Bugs quietly said, changing it over to Nickelodeon.

"We have an awesome lineup for you this Saturday morning! First, an all-new _Sanjay and Craig._ Followed by _Awesomeness TV._ Then _Marvin Marvin, Sam and Cat, Wendell and Vinnie, _and an all-new_ Spongebob!_"

They showed a preview of Spongebob losing his job and crying for the umpteenth time.

The announcer then cried, "Plus, you'll enjoy behind-the-scenes previews with our favorite people from _Nick Studio 10_."

"Alright, I believe you!" I burst out, shutting it off, "So, how did you get away?"

"I finally had enough strength to use my ears and dig a tunnel," Bugs promptly said, "I grabbed a portable hole and leapt in. I somehow came out in your chimney."

"So Mickey and Spongebob are still there?" Michael cried, "We have to call the police!"

"Yeah," Bugs dryly remarked, "Hello? 911? I wish to report a Toonnapping. The culprits? Mickey Mouse and Spongebob Squarepants."

"They might buy it," Michael muttered.

"You barely bought it," Bugs pointed out, "Heck, I'm surprised that you bought it."

"Alright," I said, rapidly thinking, "Why don't you just go back through the hole? It'll take you back there, right? And then you can let Mickey and Spongebob out…"

"Hey!" Bugs excitedly cried, "You're right! Thanks, doc!"

He ran back over to the chimney and Boosted up it.

He was gone.

"I…I can't believe it," I gasped, "Bugs Bunny was in our house."

"I know," Michael squealed, "Wait until we tell Dad!"

"Speaking of," I mumbled, "There's still an anvil in the wall."

"It's a souvenir," Michael weakly chuckled, "Do you think that he's alright?"

We heard a second crash as Bugs fell back down and tripped over the grate. He looked frazzled as he whispered, "They're gone."

"What do you mean?" I cried.

"They're gone," Bugs solemnly repeated, "The goons moved them. They're…gone."

"You've only been here for a few minutes!" Michael pointed out, "They can't have gotten very far."

"They took a Portable Hole of their own," Bugs explained, "And then dumped the rest of the Portable Holes. I can't tell which one was used and by the time I test them all…"

He trailed off and Michael quickly said, "Okay, now we _need_ to go to the police! Who knows? They might believe you…"

"Which police?" Bugs pressed, "The Burbank Police? The police here? Where are we anyway? Where do you live?"

"New York," Michael exclaimed.

Bugs perked up at that and asked, "Where? Brooklyn? Manhattan?"

I laughed and corrected, "New York State!"

We told him the name of our sleepy little town.

Bugs scratched his head, looking completely confused as he asked, "How in the world did I end up in your chimney?"

"Don't ask us!" I cried, "How do those Portable Holes work?"

"No idea," Bugs mumbled, "But they can take you anywhere. Mickey and Sponge might not even be in the country! They could be in France, England, Denmark, Spain…"

"Why don't you go to Warner Bros. Studio?" I suggested, "You can tell Plotz and everyone about this whole mess. They'll have to believe you."

"I've got a feeling that Plotz is behind this," Bugs muttered.

"Listen, it can't hurt," I patiently suggested.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Michael added.

"Never say that to a Toon," Bugs snickered, "Alright…I guess that it's worth a shot. I need a ride, though."

He put his gloved fingers to his mouth and whistled. We heard a loud horn and something crashed through our wall. Once again, Michael dove behind the couch. I screamed and leapt back as the car forced its way into our living room. It was a Toon car; a red convertible.

"Fast service," I gasped.

Bugs leapt into the driver's side and pointedly said, "Well…?"

"Well _what_?" I asked.

"Aren't you coming?"

"We…what…you want us to come with you?" Michael eagerly asked.

"Sure," Bugs shrugged, "Right now, you two are the only ones who know the truth."

"Bugs," I spluttered, "I'm sorry. W…we can't go with you."

Even as I apologized, Michael enthusiastically cried, "Shotgun!"

"Knock it off!" I reprimanded, "We're not going with him."

"It's Bugs _Bunny_," Michael pointed out, "And we'll get to see the Warner Bros. Studio!"

"No!"

"Fine," Michael huffed, "Stay here. But I'm going."

My jaw dropped and I gasped, "You can't…"

Bugs smirked and stomped on the gas pedal. The car threateningly lurched forward.

"Alright!" I cried, "I'll go with you!"

Bugs and Michael snickered.

"Two against one," I snapped, "Not fair!"

I sighed before hurrying off to the bathroom to get several medical supplies. I then grabbed my laptop and phone, nervously saying, "We'll go with you to the studio. And then you'll bring us back?"

"You have my word," Bugs said, obnoxiously crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I'm going insane," I muttered, pushing Michael into the backseat so that I could sit shotgun.

Bugs smirked and said, "You're not insane, doc. You're…looney."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: When we last left our not-so-heroic-heroes, they had just met Bugs Bunny—AKA: Mr. Exposition. Hey, what did you want from us? We needed to set up the story! For absolutely no reason, other than to move the plot along, we take all of three minutes before deciding to join Bugs Bunny on a hazardous journey that, in no way, has anything to do with us.

Chapter Three: A Moose Once Bit My Sister – We Apologize For The Inconvenience. Those Responsible For Thinking Of The Chapter Names Have Been Sacked

Bugs Bunny could not drive.

Bugs Bunny _could not drive_!

The red convertible spun around the corner, clipping the stop sign. Michael ducked down in the backseat, his face ashen. He was lucky that he wasn't in the passenger seat.

"Bugs," I gasped, "Do you have a license?"

"That depends," Bugs said with a smirk, "Are you going to rip it up if I show you?"

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, it is," Bugs declared, "Just not the one you want."

"Do you have a license?" I repeated as the Toon completely ignored a red light.

"If you don't like the way I drive, you take the wheel!" Bugs cried, comically ripping the wheel off and handing it over.

I screamed and threw it back. Bugs reattached it, swerving back into the correct lane as he drawled, "Alright, then. Pfft. Backseat drivers."

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Michael cried, though his face had gone from gray to green.

"Fair point, doc," Bugs admitted, "See, your brother trusts me."

"That's not very reassuring," I muttered.

Bugs laughed and said, "You alright? You seem a bit tense."

"Tense?" I snapped, "We're breaking the speed limit in California with Bugs Bunny! I'm just waiting to wake up."

Bugs groaned and said, "Oh, please don't tell me that you're going to go through the 'is this a dream' cliché?"

I laughed and said, "No, It was a joke. I know that this is real. I'm going to need some major therapy after this but…it's real. If it was a dream, my back wouldn't be killing me."

I suddenly groaned and Michael asked, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the wheelchair," I muttered before turning to Bugs, "Does the lot have rentals?"

"Probably," Bugs laughed, "If you're willing to pay an arm and a leg. But I have a few in my hammerspace, if you need them."

"Thanks," I said, sighing with relief.

"So, Kathleen and Michael Robinson," Bugs drawled, "What's your life-story?"

"Somebody's turning into Mr. Exposition again," Michael teased.

"Hey, we've still got a few minutes until the next scene," Bugs pointed out, "Would you rather sing show tunes?"

"No!" I cried, "Anything but that!"

Bugs pulled a microphone from his hammerspace and cheerfully said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...This Is Your Exposition!"

I snorted and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you guys?" Bugs asked, "What grade are you in? What are your aspirations? Your likes and dislikes? Your hopes and dreams? Your purpose in life?"

I laughed and said, "Michael's eleven and entering seventh grade. I'm nineteen and entering my second year of college. I'm majoring in Early-Childhood Education."

"Not Toon Theory?" Bugs asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"No, sorry."

"What do you have against Toons?" Bugs huffed.

"Nothing," I cried, "I love Toons and cartoons. Do you know how many nights I spend watching old Looney Tunes shorts instead of going out?"

"So why not major in something related to Toons?"

"Because," I snapped, "Most nineteen year olds aren't addicted to old cartoons. It's not exactly something to brag about around campus."

"Sure it is," Bugs cried, "Alright your Exposition is boring. What about you, Michael?"

Michael shrugged and modestly said, "I play video-games and hockey."

"Fun," Bugs cheerfully said, "So what have you two done this summer?"

"I worked at the library on campus," I muttered.

"I played video-games…and hockey."

"Living the life," Bugs cackled.

I shrugged and said, "It's better than spending the summer tied up in a warehouse."

"Fair point," Bugs admitted.

"College, work, and the occasional doctor's appointment," I summarized, "I know; not a very exciting life."

"Hmm," Bugs thoughtfully said, "I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Bugs pointed out, "I don't know how many other people would have accompanied a Toon to Warner Bros."

Michael and I smiled at that before my brother pointed out, "If we get there in one piece."

"Do _you_ want the wheel?" Bugs teased, "Don't worry. We're here."

He pulled into the parking lot of the amazing studio. Michael and I craned our heads, trying to look at the buildings beyond the gate.

"Can we take a tour?" Michael excitedly asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bugs snorted, "But first, how about we tell Plotz that I've just been held hostage as part of a large conspiracy?"

"Alright," Michael mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Bugs reached into his hammerspsace and pulled out a Toon wheelchair.

"Thanks," I appreciatively said, sitting down, "So do we just go on in?"

"Not quite," Bugs said with a sigh, "We need to get past Ralph."

Michael and I realized that Ralph wasn't just a character on _Animaniacs_. He was the actual guard. Bugs marched up to the booth and we nervously followed.

"Listen, Mac," Bugs asked, "I need to get in to see Plotz."

"Daw," Ralph looked confused, "My name's not Mac."

Bugs threw us a skeptical look and sweetly said, "Good to know. Now let us in."

Ralph tilted his head and asked, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean 'who am I?'" Bugs snapped, "I'm Bugs Bunny! Ralph, I've been on this lot since before you were drawn."

"You can't be Bugs Bunny," the buffoonish Toon slowly said, "Bugs already checked into the lot today."

"I'm telling you," Bugs growled before screaming, "I AM BUGS BUNNY!"

"Daw," Ralph scratched his head and said, "Maybe I can get Bugs to straighten this out."

Bugs clenched his teeth before sweetly saying, "Good. Yes. Do that. Go get Bugs."

Ralph waddled off and Michael muttered, "How stupid are these people?"

I pointedly nudged him.

"Pretty stupid," Bugs remarked, "If they hire a maroon like that as a security guard."

"What's up, doc?"

The three of us flinched at the scratchy voice. A purple rabbit Toon was leaning against the security booth, looking like he was enjoying himself.

"Bugs Bunny, I presume," Bugs wryly asked.

"That's right, Mac," the Toon said with a smirk.

"Listen here, you purple Impersonator," Bugs growled, "The game's up."

"We're going to Plotz," I threatened, "We're going to tell him everything."

"Are you?" Impersonator-Bugs asked with a deviant smirk.

"Yes, we are!" Michael angrily said.

"But then," Impersonator-Bugs drawled, "You'd be trespassing on the lot. And d'you know what happens to trespassers?"

"You can't threaten me with anything," Bugs snarled, looking amused by the thought.

"Can't I?" Impersonator-Bugs cackled.

He snapped his gloved finger and Ralph pushed out a large keg.

"Here ya go, Mister Bugs," Ralph said, trying to look important, "Just like you asked. I don't know why you would need a keg, though…"

"It's a cele_bration_, Ralph," Impersonator-Bugs said with a false smile.

A flash of confusion crossed the guard's face and he said, "Daw…I don't understand…"

"Nobody expects you to," Impersonator-Bugs muttered before saying, "I just saw some Disney Toons trying to get through the back fence. Why don't you take care of that?"

Ralph drew himself up to full height and ran off.

"Oh no," I sarcastically snapped, "Not a keg!"

Bugs also seemed confused by the threat and exclaimed, "A little alcohol isn't going to slow us down."

"If anything," Michael exclaimed with a smirk, "It'll just make Bugs go off the handle."

"This ain't alcohol," Impersonator-Bugs snickered.

Without further ado, he pulled the tap.

A green liquid oozed out. Bugs suddenly roared out and leapt back. He landed on my lap and the chair flew backwards. We crashed into the wall of the guard kiosk.

"What?" Michael cried, shocked at Bugs' overreaction, "What is it?"

Bugs took a deep breath before dramatically shrieking, "DIP!"

The bubbling liquid splashed the wheels of the wheelchair. It immediately began to dissolve. Bugs climbed and curled around my shoulders as we crashed to the ground.

"Here," Michael cried, pulling Bugs onto his back. It was a weird sight; my 4'8" brother giving the 5'8" Toon a piggy-back ride. Toons were lightweight but Michael still had to strain to hold Bugs up. I scrambled to my feet, covered in the green goo. I quickly limped over to a fire-hose and sprayed the DIP away from the ground. I then quickly gave myself a makeshift shower.

Bugs attentively stepped down and meekly said, "Almost lost my cool there."

"Almost," I sarcastically agreed, "It's a good thing that you're calm under pressure."

Bugs indignantly stuck out his tongue before kindly pulling another wheelchair from his hammerspace.

"How many of those do you have in there?" I laughed, sitting down.

"Thirty-seven," Bugs promptly said.

The three of us then turned to glare at the Impersonator. He was doubled-over in laughter but straightened up to coyly remark, "Are you sure that you want to go to see Plotz?"

"No," I hastily said.

"We're good," Michael admitted.

"Another time, maybe," Bugs sweetly said.

Impersonator-Bugs smirked and said, "Face it. This is out of your control. We've changed the face of Warner Bros. The only thing left to do is to get rid of its namesakes."

Bugs went from looking confused to looking horrified to looking outraged all in a matter of a few seconds. He lunged towards the purple Toon but it danced back over to the keg. Bugs backed off, still glaring daggers. Literal daggers flew from his eyes and shot towards the Toon.

Impersonator-Bugs laughed and easily avoided them. He then stuck out his tongue and raced off into the lot. Without another word, Bugs whirled around and quickly rushed away.

"What was that about?" I asked, shocked.

"Are we supposed to go with him?" Michael uncertainly asked.

"We have to," I muttered, "He's our ride."

We raced into the parking lot where Bugs was anxiously waiting. He pulled a lever and his trunk opened. I threw the lightweight wheelchair inside and we climbed into the car.

"Bugs, what's wrong?" I frantically asked, noticing the angry flush that was creeping into his gray fur, "What is it?"

"We need to make a detour," Bugs declared, speeding off. Michael anxiously buckled his seatbelt as Bugs doubled the speed-limit.

"Hey, HEY!" I shouted, "Bugs, take it easy! We can't Rubberize, you know! If you get into an accident, we're not going to be much help to you."

Bugs reluctantly slowed down but was still going 100 MPH in a 65 MPH zone.

"BUGS!" Michael shouted, "SLOW DOWN!"

He either didn't hear Michael or didn't listen. He whirled around the corners, ignored two red-lights, and ripped a stop-sign from the ground.

"Bugs…" I uncertainly gasped.

"Aw, they didn't need that sign," Bugs remarked.

We heard several crashes behind us and Bugs froze before muttering, "Not one word."

Bugs finally slowed down and parked outside a large mansion. Our jaws dropped. A rollercoaster was jutting out of the side, along with a water-slide and a monorail.

"Who lives here?" I wondered.

"Come on," Bugs curtly remarked, "We have to hurry."

He pulled the wheelchair from the trunk and I sat down. We quickly hurried up the pathway and stopped at the large door. I glanced down at the doormat:

WARNERS.

"No way," Michael whispered.

Bugs rapped the door five times to the tune of Shave-And-A-Haircut.

The door flew open and Bugs shouted, "Hello? Boys? Dot? Are you alright?"

We wearily entered the large foyer, which seemed to be made entirely out of candy.

Something stirred in the corner. Michael and I excitedly gasped as we spotted Yakko.

Unfortunately, the Toon was on all-fours and gasping, "Help! I'm dying!"

"Yakko?" Bugs slowly asked, a touch of fear bleeding into his voice.

"So…hungry," Yakko whispered, grabbing Bugs fur and pulling himself up.

Wakko and Dot stumbled into the room, the former croaking, "You…were…supposed to…come…to…dinner…"

Even as he said it, he grabbed a chocolate lamp and swallowed it whole.

"What are you talking about?" Bugs asked, momentarily confused.

"Just a little guilt-trip," Yakko said with a smirk.

"Was it a nice trip?" Wakko gushed, his British accent thick.

"You were supposed to come to dinner!" Dot angrily accused.

"Dinner?" Bugs blankly repeated.

"Yeah, dinner," Yakko cried, "You always came to dinner on Tuesdays and Thursdays!"

"You're three months late," Wakko growled.

"I got hung up," Bugs remarked, rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The Warners remained stone-faced before breaking out into large smiles and loudly chorusing, "APOLOGY ACCEPTED!"

They leapt into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

Michael and I chuckled.

"Yakko, Wakko, Dot," Bugs introduced, gently setting the Toons down, "Meet Kathleen and Michael Robinson."

"Nice to meet you, Michael," Yakko beamed, shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure, Kathleen," Wakko grinned, wringing Michael's hand.

"Can we go for a ride?" Yakko begged.

Before I could answer, he pushed me from the chair and leapt in. Dot bounced up and sat next to him. Wakko rapidly pushed them around, Boosting to impossible speeds.

I laughed and exclaimed, "So…you're…"

"We're the Warner Brothers," Yakko and Wakko chorused, dramatically leaping into the center of the room.

"And the Warner Sister," Dot sweetly added.

"We love _Animaniacs_!" Michael cried.

"We watch it all the time," I agreed, sinking back into the wheelchair, "Hang on…the namesakes! Bugs, is that Impersonator coming here?"

"Impersonator?" Yakko repeated, slightly confused.

"What's going on?" Dot demanded.

Wakko merely gave everyone a perplexed look.

Bugs sighed and said, "Alright, how do I word this? Three months ago, a psychotic villain Toonnapped me, Spongebob and Mickey. He held us against our will and made several Impersonators, which are now planning on taking down the studios. My Impersonsator has managed to find DIP and has threatened to come here and shoot you!"

The Warners' jaws fell to the floor.

"Bugs, there were _several_ ways that you could have worded that," I hissed.

"Sorry," Bugs sheepishly said.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all took deep breaths before screaming in terror. The scream was so loud that it shattered the windows and shook the walls. Michael and I frantically covered our ears and Bugs shouted, "GUYS, GUYS! FREEZE!"

The three turned into large ice-cubes and fell to the floor.

"Everything's going to be alright," Bugs reassured the blocks of ice.

He was met with silence and he cried, "Unfreeze!"

The ice rapidly melted and they sprang out, sporting old military hats.

"Alright!" Yakko roared, "This is war! Are you ready, kids?"

"Ay-ay, Captain!" Wakko and Dot cheered.

"I can't hear you!"

"Ay-ay, Captain!"

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Yakko joked.

"Nobody, right now," Bugs snapped, "Because they still have Spongebob."

"You're a bit bitter today, Bugs," Yakko pointed out.

"Maybe you should see a p-psychiatrist," Wakko suggested.

"Hang on!" Dot suddenly cried, "Are the Impersonators after Kathleen and Michael?"

"No," I said, thankful for that, "Bugs crashed into our house. We told him that we would accompany him to the _lot_."

I said the last part loudly, hoping that Bugs would take the hint. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy meeting the Warners. I just didn't want to get caught up in this huge conspiracy. I glanced at my phone and grimaced. Our dad would be coming home soon. We needed to get back before anybody realized that we were gone.

"Yeah," Bugs said, looking slightly disappointed, "I need to take them home."

"Aww," Michael and the Warners sadly cried.

"Ssh," Bugs hissed, "Do you hear that?"

"We can't all have giant ears," Yakko said with a smirk.

He then frowned as he realized that Bugs looked serious.

"Kathleen," Bugs instructed, "Check the peephole."

"Mwah," Yakko cried, blowing a kiss, "Goodnight everybody!"

I stood up and wearily glanced through.

Several Toons were walking up the path. They were all wolves and were dressed in typical 1920s-gangster fashion.

"Uh oh," I whispered, "Not good."

"Not good at all," Bugs agreed, standing on my head to look through the upper-window.

"Wait," I slowly said, squinting, "Is that…is that dynamite?"

"GET BACK!" Bugs bellowed, grabbing us and diving.

A huge explosion ensured that we made it to the other side of the room. We crashed into the wall, groaning and grunting.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stood up, dazed and angry.

"Of course you realize," Yakko dangerously said, "This means Warners."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mynd You, Møøse Bites Kan Be Pretti Nasti...

We apologize again for the fault in the chapter titles. Those responsible for sacking the people who have just been sacked have been sacked.

"Next stop: The War Room."

Dot cheerfully dropped the microphone as the monorail screeched to a halt.

"We need to hurry!" Yakko cried, "They took the second monorail!"

"Why do you have _two_ monorails?" Michael asked.

"Jousting," Wakko simply said.

I faltered and repeated, "Jousting?"

"Yep."

"You joust with monorails?"

"Not all the time," Yakko chuckled, "Only on Tuesdays!"

Michael and I skeptically glanced at each other before hurrying after the Toons. Bugs climbed up into a fortress that was equipped with creamy pies. The Warner brothers manned a cannon and we joined Dot behind a barrier that was equipped with water balloons.

The monorail entered the room and Bugs slowly said, "Ready…aim…"

The wolves burst out and Bugs roared, "FIRE!"

The cannonballs, water balloons, and pies crashed into the menacing Toons, knocking them back into the monorail. I sighed with relief but they easily sprang back out, equipped with their own weapons. Yellow Wolf even lifted a gun.

"DUCK!" Dot screeched, pushing Michael down. I dove out of the wheelchair and sprawled on the ground as the bullets zoomed around us.

We glanced up and realized that Bugs had jumped down, pulling out a gun of his own.

Yellow Wolf snickered and pulled out a larger gun. Bugs pulled out a huge gun, Yellow Wolf pulled out an enormous gun.

"Componsating for something?" Bugs snickered.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko cried, blowing a kiss.

Bugs pulled out a small pistol. He glanced at it with horror before pulling the trigger. An anvil suddenly dropped down, crushing Yellow Wolf.

"Sure!" I skeptically cried, "Why not!?"

Quite suddenly, Red Wolf pulled the trigger on a Taser and the youngest Warner brother crumpled to the ground.

"WAKKO!" Dot and Yakko screamed, horrified.

Bugs whirled around, shocked.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"It's a simple courtesy," Red Wolf snickered, "We knock kids out before we DIP 'em."

He raised the DIP blaster and Michael quickly leapt on top of Wakko. He was drenched by the green liquid but Wakko remained unscathed.

Bugs pulled a mallet from his hammerspace and heatedly swung. The goon crashed through the floor and into the room below, where he was quite motionless.

Meanwhile, I crawled over and frantically cried, "Wakko? Wakko, wake up! Yakko—"

Yakko was already at my side. He crouched down and weakly said, "Brother sib?"

At that moment, Bugs caused a slight diversion by being thrown into the wall. Stars swirled around him.

"Bugs?" I cried.

"I'm fine," Bugs dazedly murmured, leaping to his feet, "But we're outmatched."

Even as he spoke, Purple Wolf raced forward.

Bugs deflected him and sharply asked, "Yakko, is there another way out of here?"

"Sure," Yakko cried, holding his brother, "We have an escape hatch."

"We need to take it," Bugs declared.

"And abandon the fight?" Yakko asked, looking surprised.

"We need to get to safety."

"What about our house?" Dot wailed, "What about our toys?"

"I'm a bit more worried about your lives," Bugs cried, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Dot sighed and pulled a lever. A panel opened up in the wall.

"Everybody in," Bugs ordered.

Dot went first. Yakko picked up Wakko and dove in after her. I pushed Michael in and jumped on a large slide. Bugs leapt after me. We zoomed around in circles, finally landing in an outside swimming pool. The DIP was quickly washed off of Michael.

Wakko sank to the bottom and I jackknifed, swooping down and grabbing him. I resurfaced and was dismayed to see that the Toon was still unconscious. I struggled to pull him out of the pool. Even though Toons were lightweight, he was completely limp.

Bugs pulled out the third wheelchair of the day and asked, "Can you carry him?"

I nodded, cradling the Toon as Michael pushed the chair.

We burst through the back gates only to find ourselves mobbed by camera flashes.

"We need to get out of here!" Bugs shouted, shielding his eyes, "Yakko, Dot!"

"We're on it!" Yakko and Dot chorused.

They swapped places with Michael and each took a handle. We were suddenly zooming down the street at an impossible speed. I screamed out, clinging onto Wakko. Everything was a dizzying blur. We abruptly stopped and Wakko and I flew out of the chair.

"Jeez, are you alright?" Yakko asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Fine," I mumbled, embarrassed, "Did you just Boost?"

"Yep," Bugs remarked, zooming up in the convertible with a pale Michael in the passenger seat, "Not bad! They cleared six blocks in under…What're you doing down there?"

"We had a shaky landing," I shakily joked, climbing back into the wheelchair, "Why didn't _we_ just take the car?"

"I knew that you would complain about my driving," Bugs said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and checked on Wakko, who had landed several feet away. The crash had jolted him awake. He rubbed the back of his head and murmured, "Where are we?"

"Hey, kiddo," Yakko brightly said, "How are you?"

"Hungry."

"He's fine," Dot scoffed, "Bugs, how long do we have to stay out here?"

"Out where?" Wakko mumbled, glancing around, "Hey, what happened to the mansion?"

"Wake up, dunderhead," Dot cried, knocking on his hat, "Bugs made us evacuate! You would know if you hadn't been knocked out! We're half a mile away!"

"Don't call me a dunderhead! Brat."

"Mouth-breather."

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are alright," Bugs interjected, stepping out of the car.

Dot managed to sneak a glare towards her youngest brother and repeated, "Bugs, how long do we have to stay away from the mansion?"

Bugs and I glanced at each other before he finally said, "Umm…Dot…we're not going to be able to go back for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Those goons are after us," Bugs tried to explain, "You three are the Warner Brothers."

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot sweetly added.

"Right," Bugs quickly said, "That's what I was about to say. You're the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister. You aren't safe in the mansion."

Dot's eyes shone with confusion and Wakko was showing a similar look.

"Ehhhh…" Yakko hesitated, "Listen, sibs…I want to go back to the mansion too, but we need to stay safe."

"So where are we going to go?" Wakko asked.

"Where are we going to go?" Dot questioned.

"Are they coming with us?" Wakko asked, pointing to me and Michael. The two of us uncomfortably squirmed before Wakko added, "I like them."

"So do I," Yakko declared, "Can they come along?"

"Please?" Dot added, batting her eyelashes.

"No," Bugs sighed, "I need to take them home."

"Right now?" Michael asked, looking disheartened, "But we wanted to…"

"We can't stay with them," I whispered, "The past three hours have been chaotic!"

"They're in danger," Michael argued.

"Exactly!" I cried, "If we stay with them, _we'll_ be in danger."

"We have to help them."

"We…we can't…"

"We're standing right here, you know," Yakko pointed out with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about us, docs," Bugs softly said, "We'll be alright."

"Where are you going to go?" I guiltily asked.

"We'll probably stay with Slappy for a few days," Bugs explained, "Just until the heat dies down."

"Slappy Squirrel?" Michael excitedly asked.

"The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world," Yakko, Wakko, and Dot chorused.

"And then what?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bugs admitted. He hesitated before asking, "Listen can you two at least come with us to Slappy's house? I'll have Slappy watch these guys and then I'll run you home."

"Alright," I agreed.

"Everybody in!" Bugs demanded, leaping back into the car.

I hesitantly got into the passenger seat as Michael slid into the back, next to the Warners.

Fortunately, the trip to the park was short and sweet. Unfortunately, Bugs drove right through the park and up to a large tree. We shakily got out and he knocked on the door.

"What? Who is it?"

An old squirrel Toon opened the door, wearing a bathrobe and a scowl.

"Bugs?" Slappy asked, slightly surprised, "What are you doing here? And what's happened to you?"

I glanced at Bugs and realized that he looked pretty bad. He had deep circles beneath his eyes and his fur was covered with bumps and bruises. Then again, I realized, he did just escape being held hostage only to turn around and have to fight off five menacing Toons.

"It's a long story," Bugs admitted.

Slappy glanced from the exhausted Toon to the huddling Warners to us—the two random humans—and dryly remarked, "I've got time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Fangirls and Fights

"Something tells me that we're not going home," I said with a small sigh.

Bugs had spent a quarter of an hour explaining everything to Slappy before promptly collapsing. He was now sound asleep on the couch, his snores echoing through the entire tree.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot had taken Skippy's room—the young squirrel was away at Acorn Camp—which left Michael and I to uncomfortably wait for somebody to remember that we didn't belong in a tree house in Burbank California.

"Can you blame them, kid?" Slappy asked, coming over, "They've been through a lot."

"And we haven't?" I retorted, "Slappy, in the past five hours, I've watched Bugs Bunny crash through my fireplace, tell us that he had been Toonnapped, whisk us to the other side of the country so that we could go to Warner Bros., only to realize that an Impersonator had already gotten there, whisk us off to a giant mansion where we met the Warners, only to be attacked…"

As if on cue, my phone lit up with a message from our dad:

_Where are you guys?_

I nervously glanced at Michael who asked, "What should we tell him?"

"The truth?" I joked, "I'm sure that he'll believe it."

He might. Our dad was a huge Toon-buff. Still, even I could barely believe the events that had transpired. Thinking fast, I quickly typed back:

_Sorry! Forgot to tell you that mom wanted to switch days._

"I'm not saying that you haven't been through a lot," Slappy remarked, continuing our conversation, "But it hasn't been a picnic for them, either."

_Is everything alright?_

I winced at the message that popped up and typed:

_Yeah. Everything's fine! :)_

Everything was not fine.

"I still say that we should call the police," Michael pointed out, "Bugs could explain everything…"

"They won't believe him," Slappy sighed.

"We did," I pointed out.

"Yeah, you did," Slappy agreed, looking thoughtful, "Why did you? You seem a bit old to be running around with a bunch of Toons."

"You're one to talk," I snorted before I could stop myself.

Fortunately, Slappy smirked and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a Toon. You two are humans. And you still ended up going with Bugs. That says a lot."

"He needed help," Michael shyly said, "And we needed an adventure."

"These kinds of things only happen in movies and books," I agreed, "You don't ever expect them to happen in real life."

"And this is real!" Michael firmly added, "This is…real…life."

"You must have one boring life," Slappy snickered before calling, "Hey, Bugs!"

The Toon woke with a start and Slappy teased, "You can get back to your beauty-sleep in a minute. Right now, it's time for supper."

The Warners flew out of the bedroom, excitedly crying, "Supper!"

Slappy served meatloaf and steamed carrots. The Warners immediately began a food fight, if only to entertain Michael.

"Don't encourage them," I laughed as Michael applauded.

Bugs sleepily munched on a candlestick and drawled, "Sorry, Michael, Kathleen. I don't think that I have it in me to pull up a Portable Hole. Would you mind staying here for the night?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I reassured him, swapping the candle for a carrot.

Michael and I slept on the floor in the living room. Slappy provided us with a large supply of fluffy pillows and quilts. Bugs slept on the couch and the Warners took the bedroom.

I had just gotten to sleep when _Stayin' Alive_ filled the room. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot poked their heads out before Boosting into disco costumes, dancing.

"Whassgoingon?" Bugs murmured.

"Sorry," I whispered, "It's my phone."

I glanced at the screen and saw that our dad was calling.

My heart sank to the floor as I answered, "Hello?"

"So, where are you guys?"

"W…what do you mean?" I stammered.

"Turn on the TV."

I flinched at the quiet order and whispered, "Bugs, turn on the TV."

He did so, looking both bewildered and exhausted.

"Why?" I cheerfully asked, painfully aware that my voice had spiked an octave, "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me? Switch it over to ToonNews."

'ToonNews' I mouthed and Bugs flipped through the channels until he found it.

"Oh no," the Toon whispered.

"Is that…is that us?" Michael blurted out, rubbing his eye.

It was. There was a picture of us, apparently coming out of the Warner's mansion. I was cradling Wakko. Bugs was squeezing Dot's hand and had his other arm around Yakko's shoulders. Michael was behind me, pushing the chair and trying to avoid the flashes.

A fox Toon was reporting, "Authorities are still on the lookout for these hooligans. Two humans seemed to have paired up with an Impersonator Bugs Bunny in order to kidnap the famous Warner Brothers."

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot cried.

"Sshh," I whispered before turning my attention back to the call, "Um…we're…we're not staying at Mom's."

I turned it onto speakerphone and Michael guiltily muttered, "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Michael," our father replied, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine," I sighed, "It's a really long story."

"A story so long that you had to lie to me?"

I was practically drowning in guilt and, from the look on his face, Michael was doing no better. Our father didn't have many rules. His biggest rule, however, was that we didn't lie to him; no matter what the problem was. Our dad continued, "I mean, I knew that something was up when I saw the anvil in the wall. I thought that Michael had made a new friend and that you had gone over to your mother's to avoid being grounded."

Michael, Bugs, and I exchanged guilty glances. We had forgotten about the anvil.

"But then I saw the news. So…what's going on?"

"For starters," I quickly said, "The news is wrong. We're not with an Impersonator. We are with the real Bugs Bunny."

"The _real_ Bugs Bunny?"

"The one and only," Bugs quietly said.

There was a pause before our dad spluttered, "B…Bugs Bunny?"

"Present, doc," Bugs gently declared, "Listen, this is my fault…"

He launched into the tale. Our father asked multiple questions and we answered them to the best of our ability. Once he realized that we weren't in direct danger, he too began to gush about how Bugs was his favorite Toon. Bugs then brought Yakko, Wakko, and Dot over. The three assured our father that they were alright and amusedly listened to his compliments. Slappy came in after half an hour, demanding to know what was going on. She wryly answered our dad's questions. It took over half an hour before our dad was finally convinced that we were alright and in the company of several amazing Toons.

"Sorry about the wall," Bugs added, "I'll fix it up tomorrow."

"And you two _are_ coming home tomorrow? Michael, it's your first day back to school."

"I know, Dad," Michael quickly said, "Don't worry. We'll be home first thing in the morning."

"Okay," he finally said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Michael and I gently said.

"Love you too," Bugs, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot added.

I chuckled before hanging up the phone.

"Thanks for vouching for us, Bugs," I gratefully said.

Bugs shrugged and said, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. The least I could do was weasel my way out of kidnapping charges."

Michael and I laughed and things died down. This time, we actually got a few hours of sleep before the next inconvenience. Unfortunately, the next inconvenience just happened to be the door bursting open and the goons storming in.

Their Toon guns were pointed at Bugs before his eyes were even open.

When he did open them, he merely glanced around before pulling a carrot out of his hammerspace and casually saying, "What's up, doc?"

"Get up!"

"Yeah, sure," Bugs easily said, standing up and motioning for us to do the same, "I mean, alarm clocks work just as well but…"

Michael and I shakily stood up. I briefly wondered what a Toon bullet felt like before realizing that I didn't want to find out.

"Bugs, what's going on?"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot had come out of the bedroom.

Three of the goons turned and pointed their guns at them.

"Oh, not _you guys_ again," Yakko snapped.

"Get a life!" Wakko offered.

"You're interrupting my beauty sleep," Dot accused. She had thick paste on her face and her fur was pulled into curlers.

"Bugs, do something," I hissed.

One of the Toons went to fire and Bugs calmly stuffed his carrot into the barrel. Over the sound of the backfire, we could hear Slappy shout, "HEY! I don't like uninvited guests!"

The squirrel was crossly standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Don't worry," Pink Wolf said with a sneer, "We're not going to be staying for long."

"You're right," Slappy snapped, her hands on her hips, "You're not!"

She pulled a long rope. A gigantic safe seemed to fall out of nowhere, crushing the five goons. Bugs and the Warners pulled it off and found that they were completely flat. Slappy smirked and piled them onto a catapult, shooting them to the other side of Burbank.

"That worked," I snickered, still shaky from the intrusion.

"Yeah, but now they know where you guys are," Slappy bitterly remarked, "You guys better am-scray."

"Will you be okay?" I anxiously asked.

Slappy snorted and I realized who I was talking to.

After a hasty bathroom break, the six of us packed up, thanked the elderly Toon, and quickly left.

"Where are we going?" Michael sleepily asked as we piled into the car.

"We'll find a nice hotel," Bugs promised.

Nice was a bit of an understatement. After driving around for a quarter of an hour, Bugs finally pulled into a five-star resort.

"Wow," I whispered, "Bugs, how can you afford this?"

"Are you kidding?" Bugs snorted, "I'm loaded."

We entered the immaculate lobby and checked in. The employees gave us suspicious glances but immediately changed their minds when Bugs pulled several hundred dollar bills from his hammerspace. They graciously led us up to our suite.

"Wow," Michael whispered as he and the Warners explored.

"This is beautiful," I agreed before taking out my iPhone and texting our dad:

_Change of plans. We left Slappy's and are staying at a five-star hotel!_

I hesitated and said, "Hey…how about a photo?"

"Yeah!" Michael excitedly cried.

Bugs' face immediately hardened and he snapped, "No."

Michael and I glanced at each other, slightly hurt.

"Ehhhh, why not?" Yakko curiously asked.

Wakko and Dot were too tired to comment.

"Just drop it," Bugs shortly said.

"Jeez," I muttered, "We just wanted a picture."

"You want my picture?" Bugs quietly said, "How about an autograph? Those are still worth a bit of money on eBay."

"What?" I cried.

"I'm going to get some ice," Bugs huffed, stomping away.

"What was that about?" Michael cried.

"I don't know," Yakko thoughtfully said.

We waited for Bugs for several minutes but he didn't return. Wakko and Dot curled up in their brother's lap, sound asleep. He tenderly stroked their heads and their tails twitched.

After ten minutes, I nervously asked, "Where is he?"

"I'll go look for him," Yakko offered.

"You've got your hands full," I pointed out with a smile, "I'll go."

"Be careful," Michael called.

"I will be," I assured him, "Lock the door behind me."

I glanced at my phone, realizing that it was 4:00 in the morning. I limped down to the ice nook. Bugs was leaning against the vending machine. He gave me a sour look as I approached.

"Well, at least you're persistent," Bugs remarked, before I could even say anything.

"What?" I spluttered.

"Go on," Bugs sighed, "Take the photo."

"Alright," I angrily said, "Who pissed in your carrot juice?"

Bugs nearly cracked a smile at that but instead snapped, "Look! I know that this must be pretty exciting for you. You got to go to the Warner Bros. lot. You got to meet me; you got to meet the Warners and Slappy. You got to be on television. But I'm not looking for some fan, alright? You want a photo? I guess I owe you that. You two have been a big help. But this ain't some fangirl tour for you to enjoy. So, why don't you just YEOW!"

I grabbed his ear and tugged. Hard. And even though I felt guilty for doing so, my guilt was drowned out by my anger. I didn't mind being called a fan. I _was_ a fan. I was a fan of many different shows, books, movies, etc. But Bugs and I both knew that there was a difference between being a fan and being a fangirl. A fan was somebody who enjoyed a show/book/movie/etc. A fan might buy merchandise or wear shirts or speculate about certain episodes or talk to other people in their fandoms because they enjoy doing so. A fan likes something for the sake of liking it. And a fan would cringe at the word fangirl. It was a derogative term for somebody who would fawn and squeal over the hottest trend before moving onto the next thing a few weeks later. I was a fan. I was _not_ a fangirl and I didn't appreciate being accused of being one. Especially by Bugs Bunny!

I took a deep breath and heatedly snapped, "Are you really that conceited?"

"Maybe…" Bugs slowly said.

I sighed and shortly said, "Look, I'm not a fangirl! In case you've been too vain to notice, let me point out that this day hasn't exactly been exciting! _You_ crashed into _my_ house, remember? _You_ asked _us_ for help! _You_ wanted _us_ to come along! So we did! And then we nearly crashed into fifty other cars along the way to the lot! Then when we finally _get_ to the lot, we find out that we can't even get inside without being sprayed by DIP! So we went with you to save Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. We went with you to stay at Slappy's house! We went with you to this hotel and then you act like I'm a crazed fangirl who wants your autograph?!"

"Why else would you want the picture?" Bugs heatedly remarked.

"I don't know!" I spluttered, "I just wanted a picture of the six of us together! So that I can look back and remember the time that we actually helped Bugs Bunny and the Warners!"

"Wait, wait!" Bugs interjected, "You mean you wanted a picture of _all_ of us? Together?"

"Yes!"

"But then…why did you follow me out here?"

"In case you haven't noticed," I cried, "We just got away from a bunch of goons who were trying to kill you! I wanted to make sure that you were alright! I certainly didn't come out here to be accused of being a fangirl! Oh, and that's another thing! Your little comment about how we get to be on television…We're on television because we've been accused of helping you kidnap Yakko, Wakko, and Dot! I'm certainly not enjoying these fifteen minutes of fame! Even if that's all you seem to do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bugs hotly asked.

"Oh, come on!" I retorted, "You're Bugs Bunny! With the exception of the past few months, you can't go a whole hour without giving out an autograph or signing a contract for some new endorsement or getting mobbed by your fans! Of course you thought that I was a fangirl! That's all you've ever known!"

Bugs went to angrily open his mouth but I continued, "If I wanted to right now, I could call up the hotline and tell them exactly where you are! And then they could come and get my brother and I out of this mess!"

"You wouldn't!" Bugs hissed.

"I wouldn't?" I indignantly repeated.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I WOULDN'T?"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

By now, we were nose to nose.

"You're right," I cried, "I wouldn't! Because I'm _not_ a fangirl. I'm not just going to toss you aside at my convenience! And I'm certainly not going to do that to the Warners!"

"WELL THEN…THANKS …I GUESS," Bugs shouted, clearly surprised by my answer.

"You're welcome," I bit.

Bugs sighed and said, "Sit down, doc. You look like you're about to collapse."

I was. I had been talking to him for nearly ten minutes now; my legs were killing me. I gratefully sank to the floor and Bugs sat next to me.

He pulled out a carrot, took a bite, and said, "Sorry that I accused you of being a fangirl. You're right. Up until the last few months, I couldn't go anywhere without somebody squealing and wanting to get a picture or an autograph or worse…And don't be fooled by the term. There were plenty of men chasing after me too."

"I bet," I said with a smirk.

He grinned at the remark and continued, "I'm the number one Toon in the world. Oh, don't give me that look! It's true. According to the statistics, I'm the number one Toon…and I will never forget it. Because nobody will ever let me. I'm always happy to meet a fan; somebody who really enjoyed Looney Tunes…somebody like you and Michael and your dad…"

I held back a sarcastic remark about being glad to be acknowledged as a fan. Bugs actually looked pretty solemn. The Toon twirled his carrot around, thoughtfully saying, "I don't know how many times I would leave my house and be bombarded by people. I used to always give out photographs and autographs…until I realized that many people were just turning around and selling them on eBay…"

"Well, that explains why you freaked out," I sighed.

"Yeah…sorry…" Bugs apologized before continuing, "And I could never get any privacy. Everywhere I'd go, there'd be somebody chasing after me."

I tilted my head and thoughtfully replied, "You don't seem like the type of Toon who would hate all of the publicity."

"Well, I never said that I _hated_ it," Bugs admitted with a smirk, "I usually love it. But...it does get tedious from time to time. And it was hard picking out the real fans from the fangirls. Just when I think that I can trust somebody, it turns out that they're using me."

"Yeah, Bugs," I remarked, "You're right. I'm using you to figure out what it feels like to be shot at and sprayed by DIP."

Bugs laughed and said, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry! But can you blame me?"

"Yes!" I cried and added, "But I _am_ sorry that I tugged your ear."

"You should be," Bugs muttered, "That hurt."

"It was the only way to get your attention," I guiltily said, "And speaking of hurt, my back is killing me. Can we get back to the room?"

"Sure," Bugs agreed, "And no wonder it hurts. You're finally showing a backbone!"

I chuckled and we headed down the hall. Michael was coming towards us, looking relieved as he said, "I was getting worried! Umm…where's the ice?"

Bugs looked confused before facepalming. He ran back down the hall, grabbed a bag, and came running back. He pulled the room key from his hammerspace. As soon as we crossed the threshold, however, Bugs grabbed us and pulled us back. A safe crashed down right in front of us. Michael screamed and I gasped.

"Oops!" Dot squealed.

"Sorry!" Wakko cried.

"We thought that you were those goons," Yakko apologized, "In our defense, you didn't do the secret knock!"

"What secret knock?" I asked.

"Wakko, did you forget to teach them the secret knock?" Yakko asked.

"Sorry," Wakko repeated.

"Thanks for the save, Bugs," Michael gasped.

"Don't mention it, doc," Bugs said, pushing the safe out of the way, "Alright. It's really late…early…we've been up for a while. Let's get some rest."

"Sounds good," Wakko said with a humungous yawn.

"But first," Bugs added, "Everybody say cheese."

He pulled out an old-fashioned camera, stand and all, from his hammerspace.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stood in front; each making a silly face. We stood behind them and Bugs stood behind us, giving us both ironic bunny-ears. It was a great picture!

"Thanks, Bugs," I appreciatively said.

"No problem," Bugs remarked, "We'll even autograph it for you."

Yakko happily scrawled his signature. Dot's signature was loopy and she used a heart for an 'O'. Wakko took a bite out of the corner and Bugs mischievously signed:

_The one and only real Bugs Bunny_

Michael and I still had it.

There were two bedrooms, each with two beds. Michael and I took the two beds in the first room. Bugs took a bed in the second room and the Warners curled up into the fourth bed.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the small delay. Trust me, I would much rather be racing around with a bunch of Toons than worrying about final exams and deadlines. As a special early holiday present, I'm going to be uploading five chapters at once! And I wanted to mention Bugs' dialogue. I know that I didn't write him as having his famous accent. It's not that he doesn't have it. Rather, I'm too lazy to change every other word. So just imagine him with the accent. (Unless he gets really upset, in which case, I'll write out the accent.) And imagine how funny it would be to hear him say "Purple Impersonator!" ("Poiiiple Impoiiisonator!")

Chapter Six: The Incredibly Interesting Filler Chapter

"Rise and shine, docs."

We awoke with a start and Bugs laughed, "Easy, easy!"

"What time is it?" I murmured.

"A quarter past ten."

"WHAT?"

Michael and I both leapt up.

"I'm late for school!" Michael cried, "I'm late for my first day!"

"So am I," I groaned, "My professor was going to go over our essay…"

"You two deserve a day off," Bugs gently said, "You had a long day yesterday. I called your dad and he agreed. He called you in sick and said that you work too much anyway!"

He pointed to Michael and I respectively before chomping on a carrot.

"So, I don't have to go to school?" Michael hopefully asked.

I laughed at the relieved look on his face and quickly took a shower. When I entered the main room, I saw that several carts had arrived, piled high with an assortment of brunch food.

"Wait," I asked, digging into a thick pile of French toast, "How did you call our dad?"

Bugs smirked and held up my iPhone.

"Give me that!" I snapped, taking it away, "How did you use it anyway? It's locked."

**I AM**

**LOCKED**

"I am SHERlocked," Bugs taunted, his smirk deepening.

"You watch Sherlock?" I skeptically asked.

"Watch it?" Bugs snorted, "I recommended Benedict Cumberbatch. Nice guy. 'Too bad that he's not a Toon."

Michael laughed and said, "He could have Rubberized to break his fall."

"Oh yeah," Bugs said with a teasing grin, "They still haven't released how he faked his death, have they?"

"Let me guess," I skeptically said, "You know how he did it?"

"Sure do!"

"You're bluffing."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Prove it."

"Fine," Bugs exclaimed, munching on a carrot, "You see, he…"

_Stayin' Alive_ suddenly filled the room.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot zoomed in. Yakko and Dot started dancing while Wakko opened his mouth like a vacuum and sucked down every crumb of food.

"Would you mind if I get that?" I asked.

"Not at all," Bugs said with a smirk, "You've got the rest of your life!"

My laugh turned into a harsh gasp as I realized that our mom was calling.

"What?" Bugs asked, looking alarmed, "What's wrong?"

She works at Michael's school. Of course she would realize that he wasn't there! She probably expected him to come into her office before homeroom.

"Kathleen!" Bugs sharply said, "Are you alright?"

"Earth to Kathleen," Yakko said, popping up in an astronaut helmet.

"You've got to answer it," Michael pointed out, wide-eyed?"

I took a deep breath, answered, and tried to casually say, "Hello?"

"What is going on?"

Unlike our dad's quiet and collected tone, our mother's tone had just a bit more volume and emotion to it.

"Alright, I can explain…" I quickly said.

"I logged onto Facebook this morning and saw that seven of my friends had tagged me in a photograph of the two of you and a bunch of Toons…"

"I…I…" I stammered.

Bugs gently took the phone from my hand and calmly said, "I think that I can explain…"

We heard her angrily shout and Bugs cried, "Who am I? I'm Bugs Bunny! No, I'm the real Bugs Bunny. There's no need to shout, doc! I have two giant ears; I can hear you! Well, if you can just let me explain…let…I…wha…I'll explain…okay…you see…what happened was…are you going to let me explain? Listen…alright…yes…Yes, I am the real Bugs Bunny. Yes, the Toon from _Looney Tunes_. No, that's _The Looney Tunes Show._ Don't get confused. It's important that you know the difference. The purple Toon from _The Looney Tunes Show _is the Impersonator. Impersonator…you know, Toons that look like other Toons…yes…I…but…I know that it's on the news…the news is wrong…I…listen…LISTEN! I'm not a criminal, I didn't kidnap the Warners…what? Yes…I know that he's missing school…it's okay…one day isn't going to hurt him…it's the first day…look, they had a long night and…I…okay. Yes. I'll bring them home tonight. Uh-huh…the puhhlice ain't going to do nothing…"

Bugs hung up, wide-eyed, before jokingly saying, "Wrong number."

Michael and I sighed and he said, "Alright, so…she threatened to turn me in…"

"What?"

My phone rang again and Bugs hesitantly answered, putting it on speakerphone.

"DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?"

"Mom!" I cried, "You can't turn Bugs in! The police think that we're helping him!"

Our mother had an answer for everything and her answer for this was, "I'll tell them that he forced you two to go with him!"

"What?" Michael shouted, "No!"

"You…you can't do that!" I spluttered.

Although, I was ashamed to say that for a fleeting moment, I thought that it would be the perfect way for us to get out of this mess. The moment quickly passed as I saw how alarmed the others looked. Of course we couldn't say that. They were in enough trouble already. And I stood by my statement from last night. We weren't turning them in.

We heard our mother take a deep breath and say, "If you two aren't home by this evening, I am going to the police."

"Love you too," I sarcastically said but she had already hung up.

Bugs softly whistled and turned to Yakko, "If she's angry now, imagine how angry she's going to be when…"

He quickly broke off as he realized that we were listening.

"When what?" I suspiciously asked.

"Ehhhh nothing," Yakko quickly said, "Well, actually…there is something…"

He glanced at Bugs, hoping that the older Toon would explain.

Bugs sighed and said, "Michael, Kathleen, I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Michael asked, now looking worried.

"You can't go home," Bugs darkly said, "You already know too much."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Second Incredibly Interesting Filler Chapter

"You can't go home," Bugs darkly said, "You already know too much."

Wakko dramatically played a random organ.

I felt my blood turn to ice and stammered, "W…what?"

"If you go home, the goons will follow you," Bugs sadly explained, "I'm already conteeeeemplating on having your parents relocate. And your mother said it herself: the picture has already reached Facebook. Seven of her friends have tagged it. I checked your app this morning—don't give me that look—and you had nineteen notifications. If the goons find out just who you are and where you live…"

We were rendered speechless.

Finally, Michael softly asked, "What about hockey practice?"

"What?" Bugs asked, thrown off by the question.

"I go to hockey practice every weekend," Michael said, a touch of urgency creeping into his voice, "I can't miss those! And I have school…Kathleen has college…"

He trailed off as he saw Bugs' crestfallen face.

"I ca…can't believe this," I spluttered, sinking onto the bed.

"I'm…sorry, docs," Bugs sadly apologized.

"So you're saying that we have to stay with you?" I finally said, "We have to completely abandon our lives and stay with you and the Warners? Or else we're going to be in danger?"

"You're in danger right now," Bugs miserably corrected, "But we can protect you. The six of us need to stick together. I'm so sorry, docs."

I felt as though there was a weight pushing down on me. I shook the feeling away and anxiously said, "I'll…b…be right back."

"You okay?" Bugs concernedly asked, "You're looking a bit pale."

I completely ignored him and slipped into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and buried my face in my hands. How could this be happening?

The entire room shook as Michael slammed the door to the bedroom. The walls were paper thin. Therefore, I was able to hear Yakko sharply say, "Bugs, what have you done?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Bugs said, sounding annoyed, "Jeez, I thought that you would be a bit more understanding."

"Understanding?" Yakko cried, "We're all in danger!"

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Bugs snapped, "This isn't my fault!"

His words rang through the entire suite. I took a deep breath and went back out.

Bugs and Yakko were nose-to-nose, glaring at one another.

"Boys, boys," I dully said, "Settle down. You're both pretty."

"Not prettier than me," Dot pointed out. She and Wakko were sitting on the bed, apparently making bets as to who would slug whom.

As it turned out, both Toons apologetically stepped back.

"I'm sorry, doc," Bugs sadly said, "And Kathleen, I'm so sorry…"

Bugs nervously wrung his ears and I realized that he was genuinely upset. Yakko must have realized this as well, because he sighed and apologized, "_I'm_ sorry, Bugs. This isn't your fault. You were just looking out for us."

"And you're looking out for us," I sadly added.

I took a deep breath and added, "I need to go home for a few minutes. I've got to grab a few things and…say goodbye."

"Of course."

I knocked on the bedroom door and called, "Michael?"

"Let us talk to him," Wakko suggested.

"He locked the door," I pointed out.

"Oh no," Yakko said, looking horrified, "He locked the door!?"

"NOT A LOCKED DOOR!" Wakko shouted.

Dot laughed and said, "She don't know us very well, do she?"

Without further ado, the three sprang through the keyhole.

"So, are you okay?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah," I shakily lied.

"Uh-huh," Bugs remarked, glancing at a random polygraph test, "Wanna try again?"

My face felt hot and prickly. I couldn't glance at him so I glared at the door instead, as if hoping that my fierce look could open it.

To my surprise, it _did_ open. But it was Yakko who opened it. Michael was laughing at something that Wakko had said. The youngest Warner brother looked proud of himself.

"I guess hanging out with you guys isn't that bad," Michael chuckled.

"Now you're getting it," Dot cheerfully said.

"Yeah," I snapped, "Being wanted by the FBI is always fun!"

"We're not wanted by the FBI," Wakko mumbled, looking slightly confused.

"Yet," Dot added.

"The day's still young," Yakko pointed out, wagging his eyebrows.

"Alright, here's the plan," Bugs sharply said, "We'll take Kathleen and Michael home so that they can grab what they need and say goodbye. I'll talk to their father. And then the six of us will spend the rest of natural our lives on the run from the police while trying to undo this huge conspiracy while also trying to find and save Mickey and Spongebob."

Michael's jaw fell open and I sarcastically said, "Sounds good."

"Well, then!" Bugs shouted, "What are we waiting for?"

"My sanity," I dryly said, "We need to wait for it to catch up."

"Hey!" Yakko cried, "If anyone's going to make any witty jokes, it's going to be—"

"Me!" Bugs cut in, "But not bad, Kathleen. Joking around when you're stressed! Keep it up and you'll be joking around when you're about to die!"

He pulled an ACME Portable Hole from his hammerspace and slapped it onto the wall.

"Lady Toons first," Yakko politely said and Dot happily bounded through.

"Are you sure that humans can actually go through this?" I nervously asked.

"Nope!" Bugs cheerfully admitted.

Michael, who was running on pure adrenaline after being upset, raced forward. I shouted out but he slipped through the hole. Yakko and Wakko jumped through and I cautiously stepped in after them. I felt a weird sucking sensation. It was as though I was being pulled into a giant vacuum. Which, I realized, I kind of was.

I blinked and realized that I was standing back in the living room at our dad's house. He was home for lunch and was now bewilderedly shaking Yakko's hand while Dot gave him a giant kiss. Wakko was stealing his sandwich.

"S…so you're…"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko chorused.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added, "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. You can call me Dot!"

"Call her Dottie and you die," Yakko added with a vile smirk.

"That was delicious," Wakko cried, licking his fingers, "D'you have anymore?"

"What's up, doc?" Bugs greeted, before our dad could answer Wakko's question.

"Bugs! Bugs Bunny!"

Our dad turned to us and cried, "That's Bugs Bunny!"

"Yeah," I laughed, "We…we…we know."

Great, I was starting to sound like Porky Pig. My entire throat seemed to be closing as I glanced around the house. Bugs forced a smile before saying, "Guys, why don't you…why don't you go help Kathleen and Michael get their things?"

"Ehhhhhh…." Yakko said, looking bored.

"Now!"

"Fine."

Our dad looked confused as he repeated, "Their things?"

"Yeah," Bugs sighed, "Listen…I've got to talk to you…"

As the five of us ascended the stairs, we could hear our dad's shocked cry, "Danger?"

"Bugs really doesn't know how to word things," Michael sighed.

My face began to sting again and I said, "Michael, why don't you show the Warners your room? You can show them your air hockey table."

"Faboo!" Wakko cried.

"You okay, Kathleen?" Yakko worriedly asked.

"Fine, Yakko," I answered with a bright smile.

And I kept that smile right up until I entered my room, shut the door, and sat on the bed.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and officially broke down. I tried to cry as softly as possible, to keep the Warners—or worse, Michael—from barging in to see what was wrong. I was embarrassed for crying, but it still didn't stop the tears from coming. I was overtired, in a good amount of pain, and was dealing with the fact that we now had to leave our homes because we were in danger. When was I going to be able to be in this room again? When were we going to see our parents? Would they be safe? What about Michael and I? Would we be safe? Would the Warners and Bugs be safe? Bugs…I wish that he had never landed in our chimney. I wish that I had been sensible enough to not follow him into this mess. And that was only a day ago…it was only a day. Yesterday morning was just like any other morning. And now…

Somebody pressed something into my hand.

I blinked through the tears and realized that it was a carrot.

"Bite, chew, swallow, then repeat," Bugs gently said, sitting on top of my desk.

I wiped my eyes and miserably said, "Carrots don't solve everything, Bugs."

"You'd be surprised, doc," Bugs seriously said.

I sighed and took a bite before asking, "How did you get in here?"

After all, the door was still closed.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Bugs cried, "Closed doors don't have any impact on a Toon. We can squeeze through just about anything."

"Alright," I bitterly said, changing my approach, "_Why_ are you in here?"

"Ehhh, you've been making this weird face since I told you guys that you had to stay with us," Bugs snickered, "You were either really constipated or about to cry. Quite frankly, I'm glad that it's the latter."

I chuckled and Bugs cried, "There you go. Laughing. Laughing is good."

"Bugs," I quietly said, "Nothing about this situation is funny."

"Then we're going to have to fix that," Bugs replied, "Every moment has the potential to be funny. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can laugh things off."

"But what if some things aren't meant to be laughed off?" I pressed, "What if you're supposed to take certain things seriously?"

"You take it seriously," Bugs quietly replied, "Just make sure to have some laughs along the way. You can be serious and still make a joke. You can be mature and still have a laugh. You can be an adult and still watch cartoons. And don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Thanks, Bugs," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Bugs gently said, "I just hope that…what the heck is that?"

The Toon became easily distracted by something in my closet. He raced over and grabbed a dusty stuffed animal. I immediately reddened. It was an old stuffed animal of Bugs.

"That's…that's…I…I can explain that," I squeaked.

Bugs roared with laughter and said, "It's quite a likeness!"

"Shut up!" I cried, "I got it from Six Flags years ago."

"And you've kept it all these years?" Bugs asked, looking slightly touched.

"Well…" I mumbled, "You're my favorite Toon."

Bugs smiled before saying, "Well, that's good."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine going on a wild adventure with your least-favorite Toon," Bugs said, "Alright, let's go talk to your dad…"

I opened the door and Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Michael fell in.

"Kathleen! Bugs!" Yakko smoothly cried, "Fancy seeing you here!?"

"Come here often?" Wakko added.

Dot merely batted her eyelashes, trying to look innocent.

"I was trying to stop them," Michael said, also trying to look innocent.

They scrambled to their feet and I cried, "So, Michael and I are supposed to trust you four to protect us?"

Bugs grinned and said, "Hey, I have a pretty big…"

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Yakko shouted.

"…mallet," Bugs finished, smirking at Yakko, "Not to mention about 1,000 sticks of dynamite, a few hundred bombs, dozens of pies…"

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot chorused.

We laughed as we hesitantly went downstairs. I glanced over my shoulder, amused to see Bugs subtly slip the stuffed animal into his hammerspace.

Author's Note: And we shall give this solemn departure the required length that it deserves, because nothing is more important in shows and movies than the heroes taking the time to slowly leave their old lifestyle and adjust to their new lifestyle and…ah, the heck with it! Let's just imply that it was extremely emotional and exhausting. And we said goodbye to our mother too. Let's say that that was also emotional. And Shadow—our black lab—chased Bugs around our mother's house. And somehow we figured out how to excuse Michael from a month of school. And then we went back to the hotel. Alright. That's quite enough filler chapters. Let's get to the good stuff!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hey Look—Action!

Wakko was choking.

Wakko was choking!

"Bugs," Michael shrieked, "Do something!"

Bugs glanced over and calmly thumped Wakko on the back. A whole lobster shot from his mouth, bouncing on the table and back into the aquarium. The shellfish angrily swam around.

"You need to chew your food, brother sib," Yakko remarked.

"You need to let them cook your food!" Dot laughed.

"Sorry," Wakko sheepishly said, "It's so tasty!"

"It _should_ be tasty!" I mumbled, "For $59…"

"Don't worry about the money," Bugs calmly said, "Like I said: I'm loaded."

We were in the hotel's five-star restaurant, trying to eat something after our emotional departure. I fumbled with my phone and Dot asked, "What are you doing?"

"Changing the time," I explained, "It's 6:30 here, not 9:30."

"So Dad's three hours ahead of us?" Michael asked, "That's confusing…"

"You think that's confusing?" Bugs cried, "One time, I had to meet up with a television network over in China. Plotz set the time for 4:00 PM. And I felt like making an entrance…"

"You tend to do that," I agreed.

He grinned and continued, "I ended up bursting into the CEO's bedroom! The only problem is that it was 4:00 PM in Burbank but midnight in Beijing! And me not knowing one word of Chinese…that one was fun to explain!"

I started to laugh with the others, before realizing that the family at the next table was suspiciously eying us.

"Umm…Bugs…"

"Don't worry about that," Bugs smoothly said, "People stare at me all the time."

"I know," I remarked, "But shouldn't we be more careful? We're all over the news for being dangerous criminals!"

"We're completely safe," Bugs assuredly said.

"Knife incoming!" Dot shrieked.

Bugs ducked and the knife stabbed the wall.

"You were saying?" I gasped.

A horrible laugh filled the room. A neon-yellow Toon was walking towards us.

"Impersonator Spongebob," Yakko dryly said.

"MY EYES!" Wakko, Michael, and Dot screamed, "MY EYES!"

"You should have just stayed in your cage," Impersonator Spongebob said, "Like a good little rabbit."

"I may be a rabbit," Bugs growled, "But I'm not a domesticated one."

"Where are Spongebob and Mickey?" I angrily asked.

"I _am_ Spongebob."

"Right," Michael dryly said, "And I'm the Queen of England."

"God save the Queen," Bugs remarked, taking a bite from his carrot.

"Alright," Impersonator Spongebob cried, "Let's make this as simple as possible! Come with me and nobody gets hurt!"

"You want us to leave before we finish this nice meal?" Bugs cried, looking appalled by the thought, "Oh, you simply must join us!"

Yakko and Wakko pushed Impersonator Spongebob into a chair. Dot tied him down using a bib. Bugs popped up in a chef's hat and began feeding the Toon an assortment of food, until his cheeks were stuffed. He spat it all out.

"Hey!" Yakko angrily said, "You should finish your food!"

"You're not going to get dessert!" Wakko pointed out.

"Shame on you!" Dot reprimanded.

"Come on!" Bugs quickly said, motioning for us to enter the kitchen.

Impersonator Spongebob managed to break free and follow us.

"Would you look at that?" Bugs sighed, "Five-star hotel, two-star kitchen!"

"We need to clean this place up!" Yakko cried.

"Agreed," Bugs promptly said, "Spongey, be a mench!"

He suddenly grabbed the Toon and folded him up, until he was the size of a common household sponge. Michael and I laughed as he proceeded to wash the dishes.

"Gotta run it under some hot water," Bugs cheerfully explained, doing so, "And would you look at the state of this cheese grater?"

We flinched but that didn't stop us from laughing.

Yakko and Wakko suddenly burst out of the bathroom, the former saying, "Do _not_ go in there for a while! PHEW!"

"That's alright," Bugs cried, "We can just…clean it up!"

"NO!"

Impersonator Spongebob popped back to normal.

"Hey, I've seen that new episode where you get a job as a 'model'," Michael remarked.

"In a way, I almost feel bad for you, Spongey," Bugs thoughtfully added, "They've put you through hell!"

He quickly pushed me into the next room and the others followed. I realized that we were in the ballroom, which was currently the location of a children's birthday party. The Chicken Dance was playing.

"I hate this song," Yakko exasperatedly cried and his brother nodded in agreement.

"Dance," Bugs abruptly commanded.

"Ehhhhh…"

"Everyone, dance!" Bugs cried, "Kathleen, no exceptions!"

I chuckled, dancing to the best of my ability.

Even Impersonator Spongebob began to dance along.

"Daaa daaaaa daa daaaaaa da daaaaaa da daaaa daaa," Bugs sang the slow part, grabbing Impersonator Spongebob and twirling him around, "Daaa daaa daa daaaaa da daaaa da daaaaa."

They slow-danced through the rest of the slow part, much to our amusement.

When the main part started back up, Bugs stepped back but Impersonator Spongebob kept on dancing. Bugs nodded his head and we all hurried up to our room.

"That'll only hold him for a few minutes," Bugs remarked, "We need to get out of here."

Half an hour later, we were sitting in an extremely similar room at an extremely similar five-star hotel on the opposite side of the city.

"So," I slowly said, "You can make anybody dance or sing?"

"Of course," Yakko cried, grinning, "We're Toons."

"Prove it," Michael said, a smirk growing across his face.

Yakko snickered and remarked, "Alright…"

He snapped his fingers.

Quite suddenly, we were all wearing calypso-style costumes. A random instrumental began to play. Yakko danced around, shaking maracas. Wakko and Dot danced together. Bugs swung his hips side-to-side, smirking as if he knew what was going to happen.

I opened my mouth and suddenly began to sing:

_Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line_

_Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time_

Michael cracked up before singing:

_Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line_

_Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time_

Bugs pulled a microphone from his hammerspace and willingly sang:

_My girl's name is Señora_

_I tell you friends, I adore her_

_And when she dances, oh brother!_

_She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather_

My body seemed to betray me as I danced and sang in sync with the others:

_Jump in the line, rock your body in time_

"Okay, I believe you!" I laughed.

_Jump in the line, rock your body in time_

"Okay, I believe you!"

_Jump in the line, rock your body in time_

"Okay! I believe you!" I shouted.

Fortunately, the music stopped.

I collapsed into the wheelchair, flushed with excitement. Michael was caught between being confused and laughing, trying to figure out what just happened.

Yakko wiped his brow, looking winded.

"Not bad, Yakko," Bugs complimented.

"Thanks," Yakko proudly said, "Although, it's a lot easier to make people sing and dance when they want to do it."

Bugs gave us a thoughtful look and said, "Give it time."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, okay…I'm not about to be breaking into song every few seconds! Isn't that more for extremely emotional high-school students?"

"Hey!" Dot laughed, "Don't be bashing Glee!"

"Yeah," Yakko teased, "I'll make you sing Journey!"

He snapped his fingers and I suddenly sang:

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da…_

I fought it and cried, "No! No Journey!"

"The force is strong with this one!" Yakko cried, looking exhausted.

"Take a break, doc," Bugs said with a smirk, "Let the expert handle this!"

"Bugs, don't you d…"

Bugs threw back his head and sang:

_Just a smalltown goiiiil_

_Livin' in a lonely woiiild_

_She took the convertible going to Burbank_

"I hate you, Bugs," I growled before singing:

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the convertible going to Burbank_

Michael roared with laughter as the Warners backed us up. Yakko took out an electric guitar and began to happily play before singing:

_A singer in a smokey room_

Dot happily sang:

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Wakko begrudgingly sang:

_For a smile that can share the night_

The Warners chorused:

_It goes on and on and on and on…_

"I really hate you guys," I repeated.

My brother and the Warners merely grinned and backed Bugs and I up as we sang:'

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot loudly sang:

_SHINE, SHINE! SHINE YOUR LIGHT!_

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" I growled, but I couldn't help but to smile as we all danced around.

"Fine," Bugs huffed, "We'll skip to the main part!"

All six of us belted out:

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop!_

"I love that song!" Dot squealed, once we finished.

"We know," Yakko and Wakko remarked.

"You sang it every day," Wakko whined, "I was ready to pull my ears off!"

"Bugs liked my singing!" Dot crossly pointed out, "Didn't you, Bugs?"

"Of course I did!" Bugs immediately replied.

"Uh-huh," Yakko whispered, so that only we could hear, "That's why you had a pair of soundproof earbuds in your hammerspace."

"Sssh," Bugs quickly whispered.

I chuckled and said, "As much as I _love_ singing and dancing against my will, shouldn't we be talking about more serious issues?"

"Like what?" Bugs asked, looking shocked.

"How about the fact that we're _on the run from the police and the media_?" I heatedly cried, "We had to fight the paparazzi just to get away from the last hotel!"

"They didn't follow us," Bugs assuredly said.

"Kathleen's right," Michael spoke up, "Shouldn't we have a better plan than 'running around Burbank for the rest of our natural lives?'"

"No," Bugs replied, "It's a good plan."

"And what about Spongebob and Mickey?" I anxiously retorted, "The _real_ Spongebob and Mickey! They're still captured. We need to find them! And we need to avoid the media, the police, those Impersonators, the goons…"

"Spongebob and Mickey are safe," Bugs promised, "They're locked up, but the goons are not going to do anything to them. They're collateral."

"That's not reassuring," I mumbled.

"What I mean is," Bugs quietly said, "For the moment, they're actually safer than I am."

"Still not reassuring," Michael pointed out.

"Spongebob and Mickey are just one part of a large scheme," Bugs tried to explain, "If we figure out how to unwind the entire scheme, we can find them along the way."

I crossed my arms and wryly asked, "And singing and dancing around is going to help unwind this scheme?"

"No," Bugs replied, "Singing and dancing around is going to help us keep our sanity."

I sighed and muttered, "Fine. But if you start singing Justin Bieber, I swear that I'll turn you into the police."

"What about Carly Rae Jepson?" Yakko teased.

Dot looked delighted but I quickly said, "No! NO!"

Bugs smirked and sang:

_Hey, I just met you_

"Shut up!"

_And this is looney_

"Bugs!"

_But we're in Burbank_

"Hello, 911?"

'_Gotta stop those goon…ies_

I sang the next line through clenched teeth:

_It's hard to deal with_

_All of you Toon…ies_

Bugs beamed and practically cried:

_But we're in Burbank_

'_Gotta stop those goonies!_

"I'm going to bed," I growled, stomping into the next room.

Bugs followed me, cheerfully singing:

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you _so_ bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you _so so _bad_

_Hey, we just met you_

_And this is looney_

_But we're in Burbank_

'_Gotta stop those goonies!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Hard Day's Night

I was having a seizure.

At least, that was my first thought when I woke up at a quarter past three. Granted, I had never had a seizure before. Ever. But there was a first time for everything. I frantically opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't shaking. The _bed_ was. The entire room was shaking!

"What's going on?" Michael screeched.

"I don't know!" I cried.

We glanced at one another before screaming, "BUGS!"

The door flew open and the Toon stumbled in.

"Bugs, what's happening?" I shrieked.

Bugs smiled and gently asked, "You two have never been in an earthquake, have you?"

"An earthquake?" Michael repeated. He was as white as his complimentary bathrobe.

"Welcome to California," Bugs dryly remarked, "It's okay, docs."

"No, it's not okay!" I gasped, "What do we do!?"

The door burst open again and the Warners raced in, happily singing:

_A quake, a quake_

_The house begins to shake_

_You're bouncing 'cross the floor_

_And watching all your dishes break_

_You're sleeping; there's a quake_

_You're instantly awake_

_You're leaping out of bed_

_And shouting "Oh for heaven's sake!"_

"Not the best time guys," Bugs advised, "Michael, Kathleen, come here."

We stumbled across the shaking room and Bugs put his arms around our shoulders, ushering us into the main room. He then commanded us to crawl beneath the table. I buried my face into the carpet, nauseous.

"You okay?" Yakko asked.

"No," I grunted.

"Mint?" Wakko offered, handing one over.

I gratefully accepted it. It _did_ help. Nevertheless, I tightly closed my eyes.

"It's okay, docs," Bugs repeated, "It's alright."

"Man, this is a really long earthquake," Dot pointed out.

"I know!" Yakko agreed, "They're normally never this long!"

Wakko happily sang:

_Shake, shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake!_

_Shake your booty!_

I laughed at that and opened my eyes. Yakko and Dot were dancing along to the shaking.

"Here," Bugs wryly said, pulling a gallon of milk from his hammerspace.

He put it on the floor. We blinked and it abruptly transformed into a milkshake, complete with whipped cream and a cherry.

"Ha ha," I remarked, taking a sip.

I handed it to Yakko who glumly said, "No thanks. Lactose intolerant."

Bugs kindly pulled out a gallon of soy milk, just for him.

"Alright," Bugs finally said, "I think it's over."

"Good," I mumbled, "Maybe, I can finally get some sleep."

oOo

"Kathleen?"

My eyes flew open at the hushed whimper. I nearly let out a scream. Wakko was standing several inches away, his eyes shining in the darkened bedroom.

I glanced at the clock. 4:30 A.M.

"Wakko?" I yelped, "What's wrong?"

"Sssh," Wakko whispered before sadly saying, "I need your help."

"Help with what?" I whispered, slightly surprised.

Wakko turned on the bedside light and held up his tail. It was completely knotted.

"Don't tell Yakko!" Wakko whined, before I could say anything, "Please? He doesn't like it when I knot my tail!"

"Well then…" I slowly said, "Why did you knot it?"

"I always knot it when I'm upset," Wakko sadly explained, "I didn't even realize that I was doing it until it was tangled."

"Wakko," I gently sighed, "Why were you upset?"

He clammed up, though his eyes grew from guilt-stricken to pleading as he asked, "Can you help me? Please? I don't want Yakko to know…"

"He's not going to yell at you," I pointed out, "But…fine."

I tried to unknot it for five minutes. Wakko finally clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from shouting out in pain.

"I'm sorry," I frantically whispered, "Look, come with me. I have an idea."

We crept into the bathroom, where I grabbed the complimentary tube of conditioner. I conditioned his tail, making it easier to untangle the knots. His tail was back to normal within minutes. Wakko happily glanced at it before sniffing and saying, "Mmm…coconut!"

"Don't eat it," I reprimanded, right as he opened his mouth.

"Sorry," Wakko sheepishly said, "Thanks, Kathleen!"

"Wakko? What's going on?"

Wakko tensed before realizing that it was just a sleepy Dot.

"Nothing," Wakko quickly said, "Just getting a midnight snack."

"In the bathroom?" Dot suspiciously asked, "You were knotting your tail, weren't you?"

"Don't tell Yakko," Wakko begged, "Please!"

"No, I won't," Dot assured him, "Just come to bed, before he notices."

"Thanks," Wakko breathed a sigh of relief, "I owe you one!"

"I know," Dot remarked with a smirk.

"Guys, come on," I whispered, "Would Yakko really be _that_ mad?"

Both Warners looked surprised at that.

"Why would he be mad?" Wakko asked, thoroughly confused.

I blinked and stammered, "Well, I thought…because…you said that he couldn't know…"

Wakko gave a loud yawn and said, "Phew! I'm tired! Thanks again, Kathleen!"

He sleepily walked away.

"Okay," I slowly said, "Night, Wakko."

Dot sighed and apologized, "He always gets like this when he's upset. He'll knot his tail and get really quiet. But he usually never wants Yakko to find out."

"Why?"

Dot looked at me as if it was obvious, "Well…Yakko has enough on his mind without worrying about his '_sibs'_ being upset. Besides, he usually tries to get Wakko to talk about it, which is the last thing that he wants to do. Wakko has his own method of dealing with things; it's a weird method but…well…he's a weird Toon."

I laughed and whispered, "Are _you_ okay, Dot?"

"I _was_ upset," Dot admitted, "But I'm not going to spend this entire adventure sobbing and acting like a damsel in distress. I mean…I'm not a Disney Toon!"

I laughed again and said, "Alright. Goodnight."

She hugged me and crept back to the Toons' room.

I went back to bed and heard Michael whisper across the room, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, "Go back to bed."

I had just closed my eyes when somebody whispered, "Kathleen?"

This time, Yakko was the one several inches from my face.

"What's wrong, Yakko?"

"Why were Wakko and Dot out of bed?" Yakko anxiously asked.

"Wakko was getting a snack," I quickly explained, "And Dot wanted to prank him."

Yakko frowned and suspiciously said, "Okay…g'night."

"Goodnight," I gently said.

I rolled over and closed my eyes once more.

"Kathleen?"

I sighed and mumbled, "Yes, Bugs?"

"'You awake?"

"No."

"Alright."

He started to walk away.

I sat up and quickly cried, "Bugs!"

"Oh, good!" Bugs sighed with relief, "You're awake!"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"Why'd you lie to Yakko?"

"Because Wakko and Dot told me to," I calmly said.

"And why did they tell you to lie?"

I hesitated.

Technically, Wakko and Dot didn't say that I couldn't talk to Bugs.

"Look, they're scared," I drowsily admitted, "Especially Wakko. I think that Dot's a bit too young to understand what's going on. Then again, that might make it even more frightening for her. Anyway…they don't want to admit it to Yakko. They don't want him to worry."

Bugs sighed and sat on the foot of my bed, "Yakko's already worried because they ain't talking to him. Every time he tries, they keep changing the subject."

I sleepily summarized, "So, they're worried about worrying him. So they're not going to talk to him. But since they're not talking to him, they're worrying him."

"Basically," Bugs wryly remarked, "What are we going to do, doc?"

"_You're_ asking _me_ for advice?" I hissed, "You're the leader, here!"

"Your opinion is very important to us," Bugs joked, "Please help us improve our services by giving us your feedback."

I laughed at that and said, "I think that…I…I don't know."

"Thanks," Bugs cynically remarked, "That's really helpful."

"It's 5:00 in the morning!" I snapped, "I'm exhausted! Why don't you just talk to them?"

"Maybe I will," Bugs replied, as if it was a threat.

"Good."

"I'm goanna."

"Go ahead."

"Fine!"

"What is going on?" Michael cried, waking up.

"I have no idea," I muttered.

"Michael, go talk to the Warners," Bugs demanded.

"Umm…no," Michael yawned, "They have mallets."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Bugs seriously said.

Michael and I stared at him.

"Sorry," Bugs sheepishly said.

"Look," I sighed, "I really think that talking about it is going to make things worse."

"Are you sure?"

"No," I admitted, "Let's just keep an eye on things. If they look like they're really upset, we can force them to talk. But until then…"

"Yeah, you're right," Bugs admitted.

He gave a stifling yawn and said, "Man, I'm tired."

"Yeah," I shortly said, "I know the feeling. Do you know what helps when I'm tired?"

"What?"

"Sleeping!"

"Fine," Bugs sighed, "You can do this 'sleeping' thing that you claim is so important."

"Thank you!"

Bugs crept over to the doorway and whispered, "Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the malicious Impersonators or goons bite!"

"We won't," Michael yawned, "Thanks, Bugs."

Bugs turned the handle before saying, "You know, most people would be wetting their pants in your situation. But not you. You two ain't scared at all."

"Thanks," I wearily said, "Goodnight, Bugs."

Bugs opened the door before softly singing:

_Brave Michael and Kathleen_

_Rode forth from New York_

"Is he singing Monty Python?" Michael sleepily asked.

"Bugs, go to bed!" I cried.

_They were not afraid to die,_

_Oh brave Michael and Kathleen._

"Bugs!"

_They were not at all afraid_

_To be killed in nasty ways._

_Brave, brave, brave, brave Michael and Kathleen_

"BUGS!"

_They were not in the least bit scared_

_To be mashed into a pulp._

I stood up and pushed him out into the main room.

_Or to have their eyes gouged out,_

_And their elbows broken._

"GoodNIGHT, Bugs!"

_To have their kneecaps split_

_And their bodies burned away,_

_And their limbs all hacked and mangled_

_Brave Michael and Kathleen!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: It's Just A Flesh Wound

"Arise, Sirloin of Beef!"

Something crashed into the side of my head. My eyes flew open and I realized that Bugs was standing several feet away, arrogantly smirking as he twirled a baton.

"Give me that!"

"In a minute," Bugs snickered, "I've still gotta wake up your brother!"

When Michael was successfully woken up, Bugs seriously said, "Kathleen, can you get on your laptop? I wanna see just how much damage this Impersonator is doing."

I quickly logged on and realized that it was bad. A simple Google search of Bugs Bunny brought up at least a dozen news articles.

"How stupid are these people?" I angrily burst out.

"What do you mean?" Yakko asked, as the Warners entered the room.

I showed them a picture of Impersonator Bugs and crossly said, "How could anybody mistake that for being Bugs? His head is misshapen, he has a teardrop body instead of a humanistic body, his feet are extremely disproportioned and exaggerated, his teeth are too big, even his tail and ears don't look right…plus, he's _purple_!"

"And he doesn't sound the same," Michael pointed out.

Bugs looked thoughtful as he said, "Yeah but…you guys thought that it was still me."

"That's true," I admitted.

"But isn't that the point?" Dot asked, "Everyone thinks that _that _Toon is really Bugs."

"The Impersonators are out to get Warner Bros. right?" Michael added, "If they make him look horrible and make the show horrible, it's a great way to lose ratings."

"Same for Disney and Nickelodeon," Wakko agreed, "If they make the shows as horrible as possible, they'll get a bunch of hate!"

"But why?" I pressed, "I mean, what's the ultimate motif here?"

Wakko blinked and I clarified, "Why are the Impersonators doing this?"

"Somebody had to animate them," Bugs quietly said, "Whoever animated them is the real mastermind behind all of this."

"So…who animated them?" Michael asked.

"That's the million-dollar question, doc," Bugs sighed.

We quickly showered, got dressed and headed down into the hotel restaurant. Wakko and Dot happily rode in my lap.

As soon as we entered the restaurant, we heard someone shout, "BUGS BUNNY!"

A pig Toon in a chef's outfit happily walked towards us as he cried, "I'd recognize you anywhere!"

"Really?" Bugs wryly remarked, "Well, at least someone does."

The chef looked forlorn as he mumbled, "You don't remember me, do you? I catered a function for Warner Bros. a few years ago. I made you the carrot cake!"

"Hey, anyone who can make carrot cake is a friend of mine," Bugs cheerfully said.

The chef beamed and asked, "So who are they?"

Yakko and Wakko cheerfully cried, "WE'RE THE WARNER BROTHERS!"

"And I'm as cute as a bug's ear," Dot sweetly added.

The chef laughed and said, "Yes, I know who _you_ are. I meant them!"

"This is Kathleen and Michael Robinson," Bugs introduced, "Kathleen and Michael, this is the chef who once made me carrot cake!"

"I thought you didn't like fangirls following you!"

"Um, I'm a boy," Michael mumbled.

I crossed my arms and heatedly added, "And I'm not a fangirl."

"Bugs, do you need me to call security?"

"I'M NOT A FANGIRL!" I shouted.

Quite suddenly, I noticed something in the corner of the restaurant. Yellow Wolf! The goon snickered and raised a gun.

I cried out and clumsily crashed into Bugs. The two of us fell onto the floor in a painful heap. Something pierced my shoulder and a white-hot pain spread down my arm.

"You claim that you ain't a fangirl and then you jump on top of me," Bugs snorted before becoming concerned, "Kathleen? Kathleen!"

"I'm fine," I grunted, clutching my shoulder, "I'm fine! But we really need to start ordering room service!"

Michael quickly helped us to our feet. Bugs quickly stuffed a carrot into the barrel and it knowingly backfired. Yakko then pulled a mallet from his hammerspsace and swung it like a baseball bat. Yellow Wolf went crashing into the wall, birds swirling around his head.

"Let's see," Dot cheerfully said, "How are we going to get rid of him this time?"

In the end, they ended up tying him to a limousine for a wedding. We watched as he was driven away. I still clutched at my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Michael worriedly asked.

"Yeah," I grunted, "It was a Toon bullet. It didn't even break the skin."

It still stung—like being hit with a paintball pellet.

"Thanks, doc," Bugs appreciatively said.

"Well, it would have probably ripped a hole through you," I pointed out, "But yeah…we should definitely order room service."

We did just that. The six of us spent the rest of the day in the hotel room, ordering $1000 worth of food and drinks. I spent most of the time on my laptop, relaying news about the Impersonators and studios. I also texted our dad, filling him in on everything.

Our mom called around 8:00 PM. She spent most of the phone-call fussing.

"They're fine!" Bugs finally laughed, "Everyone's fine! I mean Kathleen got shot but…"

"YOU GOT SHOT!?"

I pulled Bugs' ear and hissed, "Learn how to explain things!"

"Sorry!" Bugs mouthed before crying, "It was just a Toon bullet!"

It was too late. She began to rant about how dangerous this adventure was and how we should have never agreed to join Bugs.

"I thought that Michael and Kathleen were fantastic today," Bugs quietly said, "Aren't you going to tell them how proud you are?"

There was a pause before our mom hesitantly said, "You're right. Of course I'm proud of you. I just worry."

"We know," Michael said, "But we're fine."

"We love you," I sincerely said.

"I love you too."

"Thanks, Bugs," I whispered, hanging up the phone.

"No problem, doc," Bugs grinned.

The Toon stretched and mumbled, "Alright! I'm going to hit the hay."

"Good idea," Wakko cheerfully said, pulling a pile of hay from his hammerspace and comically hitting it.

"You're a wrecking machine!" Yakko growled.

Bugs shook his head, smiling, and entered the bedroom.

"That reminds me," Michael yawned, "I meant to ask: How do you guys know Bugs?"

"Everybody knows Bugs," Yakko remarked with a smirk.

Michael laughed and corrected himself, "How do you guys know each other?"

Yakko chose his words carefully as he said, "Well, it _is_ fitting. I mean, Bugs…he's the face of Warner Bros. We're the namesakes."

I thought about it for a minute before saying, "But you guys didn't really do anything together. He showed up in the background of a few episodes but other than that…"

"We once appeared on the Warner Bros. logo screen together," Wakko pointed out, "I got to take a bite out of it."

"Yeah," I laughed, "I remember that. But…Bugs has worked with hundreds of Toons. I don't remember him ever racing across Burbank to see them or risking his life to save them."

"Ehhhhh," Yakko sighed before saying, "Okay. There _is_ more to it. Bugs has always kind of looked out for us. I mean, we were Toonphaned, which is never fun for the studio."

"You were…what?"

"Toonphaned," Yakko explained, "Toon + Orphaned. Yeah, I know. Not a very original name. We were drawn without parents."

I gave a start and Michael squeaked, "Oh."

Of course, they had never had parents in the series. They were mentioned once or twice, but usually as a gag. The exception being Wakko's World, which of course wasn't canon.

"And we're under eighteen," Yakko continued, "Age is different for Toons—some age and some don't. We don't. So the studio had to appoint a guardian ad litem. We could still live on our own but we needed somebody to legally take responsibility for us."

"The problem was," Wakko said with a smirk, "Nobody wanted to deal with us."

"And we didn't want to deal with anyone else," Dot added with an equally vile smirk.

"So one day, we were acting less like model citizens and more like…" Yakko broke off, trying to think of the most innocent explanation, "Alright, we dropped a giant water balloon on Plotz' car. In our defense, we didn't know that it was _his_ car, per say. So he carried us into his office and began yelling. And then Bugs entered. He was never one for knocking—"

"Yeah, I got that," I laughed.

Yakko snickered and continued, "Of course we were kind of starstruck. I mean, we knew who Bugs Bunny was. He took one look at the situation and began yelling at old Plotzy for yelling at us. Five minutes later, the charges were dropped, we all had a pay-raise, and Bugs was taking us out for ice-cream. He even bought me soy ice-cream."

"And the rest was history," Dot said with a smile.

"He agreed almost immediately to become our guardian ad litem," Yakko explained.

"He took us to lots of faboo places," Wakko added, "Restaurants, museums, beaches, amusement parks; he even took us on vacation…"

"Bugs kept it up too, even after the show was cancelled." Yakko said, "He didn't really have any legal obligation after that, but he insisted."

"He pitched a fit when they took down our tower," Dot pointed out, "A big fit."

"He helped us move into the mansion," Wakko said, "He even came twice a week for dinner. You know, until he was Toonnapped…"

"Wow," I whispered, touched, "That's…wow."

"Yeah," Yakko fondly said, "He's a good Toon."

"So," Michael asked, "Why didn't you guys realize that he had been Toonnapped? Didn't you think that something was up when he stopped coming over for three months?"

Yakko suddenly looked extremely guilty and said, "Ehhhhh, we _did_ think that something was wrong. We got Slappy to take us down to the lot and we went in to see Plotz. He adamantly denied that anything had happened to Bugs. He said that the Toon had simply gone on vacation."

"Which we didn't believe," Wakko said, pouting, "He would've taken us!"

"Or even if he did go by himself," Dot added, "He would have _told_ us."

"Plotz threw us all out," Yakko continued, "And Slappy was skeptical. So we came back the next week. Said that he was still on vacation. We waited two weeks—_two whole weeks_—and we finally went back. Slappy didn't come with us. We caught a ride on the bus. Only Plotz stopped us at the gates. He said that Bugs didn't want to see us."

"He said WHAT?"

Bugs slammed the door to the bedroom open, looking furious.

I gave a start and said, "I thought that you had gone to bed."

"Long ears, doc," Bugs quickly explained, "I heard everything."

He turned to Yakko and asked, "Plotz told you that I didn't want to see you guys?"

"Well…yeah," Yakko said, looking surprised.

"Did you believe him?" Bugs asked, looking slightly concerned.

Yakko gave him a skeptical look.

Bugs let out a small sigh of relief.

Wakko spoke up, "We went back every day for a month."

"We even broke into Plotz' office once to see if we could find any information," Dot sweetly added.

"You—" Bugs spluttered.

"He found us and threw us out the window," Yakko said, looking slightly troubled as he remembered the incident, "Good thing we knew how to Rubberize."

"We still dented Scratchy's car," Wakko said, sticking out his tongue.

"So we asked _him_ if _he'd_ seen you around the lot," Yakko cried, "And he said…"

Wakko tried to imitate Dr. Scratchansniff as he said, "Ah yah yah. I sees the Bugs Toon walking 'round just zis morning. You monkeys is going to pay for zees dent!"

"And then something weird happened," Dot said, "Plotz actually came to our mansion."

"He sat us down and said that he understood," Yakko grimaced, "That he knows what it must feel like to be _abandoned_."

Bugs flinched and Yakko hastily said, "Hey, he said it. Not me. And we were so angry that we followed him to _his_ house and egged it."

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Yeah, I know," Yakko sighed, "We could have gotten into a lot of trouble but…"

"Not that," I quickly said, "I mean, that certainly wasn't the smartest thing to do. But you guys know where Plotz lives?"

"Yeah…"

"What's your point?" Michael curiously asked.

"My point is," I excitedly said, "We can go to his house and talk to him!"

"Hey, yeah!" Yakko cried, snapping his fingers.

"Let's do it," Bugs declared.

"Right now?" Dot asked.

"Sure, why not? Come on!"

We excitedly followed him down to the parking garage and piled into the convertible.

Yakko gave him the address and Bugs put it into the GPS.

"Hey guys," Michael said, "Does this mean that we're on our way to go see Mr. Plotz?"

The Warners mischievously smirked and chorused:

_Yes, we're on our way to go see Mister—_

Michael suddenly sang:

_Robinson brother_

I found myself adding:

_And Robinson sister_

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot kept to the beat as they sang:

_The Warners_

"And Bugs Bunny," Bugs added.

"I suppose you think that's very funny?" I asked, crossing my arms.

The Toons smirked and we all belted:

_We're on our way to go see Mr. Plotz!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Yes We're On Our Way To Go See Mr. Plo—Holy Crap! He Has A Gun!

"What's up, Plotz?"

I didn't know what was funnier; the fact that Mr. Plotz lived in a golden mansion, the fact that Bugs had driven the convertible right up to the CEO's door, or Plotz's face when he answered said door. We got out of the convertible, smirking as his jaw fell to the ground. Yakko was nice enough to pull the wheelchair from the trunk. I sat down, all while smirking.

"Did you miss us?" Yakko coolly asked.

"Cause we missed you!" Wakko cried.

He and Dot leapt into Plotz arms and gave him a big kiss. He flinched and dropped them.

"What's the matter, Plotzy?" Bugs asked, "You look as though you've seen a ghost. And speaking of punching you in the face—"

Without further ado, Bugs' gloved fist collided with the Toon's nose. Plotz flew back into the parlor and Bugs added, "Thanks for letting us in."

"Don't mind if we do," Yakko sweetly said.

"Umm," Michael said, "I didn't hear him say 'punch me in the face'."

"You didn't?" Bugs lightly added, "Odd."

"Well, I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're around, Bugs," I joked, "But it's usually subtext."

Bugs snorted as we entered the large foyer.

"Hey!" Plotz roared, leaping to his feet, "That's breaking and entering! Not to mention the assault charges! I'm calling the police!"

"Go ahead," Bugs challenged, "And then I'll tell them how you had me Toonnapped and held away for three months!"

"What are you talking about?" Plotz spluttered.

"Bugs," I quickly interjected, "He wasn't the one behind it!"

"He wasn't?"

"No, no," I said, "He's the one who was paid to keep his big mouth shut. How else do you explain golden mansion? He's rich but he's not _that_ rich."

"Who are you?" Plotz demanded.

"Huh?" I asked before dismissively saying, "Oh that's not important. Anyway, Bugs, he wasn't responsible for what happened. He just didn't do anything about it."

I blinked and suddenly Plotz was in an interrogation chair. The lights were dimmed and the Warners were all dressed up as detectives.

"So, Plotz," Bugs curtly asked, "How much did you know and how much were you paid to keep it a secret?"

"I'm not saying nothing," Plotz snapped.

"Double negative," I corrected.

"That's a positive," Bugs added, "So you are saying something?"

"I…what?" Plotz spluttered.

Bugs shrugged, "Simple math."

"I'm not saying anything," Plotz growled.

"Don't worry," Yakko slyly said, "We have ways to make people talk."

He reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a giant crate. Wakko and Dot propped it open, revealing a single Toon with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Yakko boomed, "Give it up for…Perry Coma!"

"Oh boy," I mumbled.

Perry raised the microphone and slowly sang, "Anvilaaania…Anvilaaaaaaaaniiiia…"

The Warners covered their ears, in complete agony. Michael gave a stifling yawn but managed to stay awake. Plotz wasn't so lucky. His head drooped and he began to snore.

THUMP!

"Oh no!" Yakko laughed, his fingers still jammed in his ears.

Bugs was on the ground, sound asleep.

"Bugs?" Michael called, "Bugs!"

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," I teased.

He slowly stirred and mumbled, "What happened?"

"Anvilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaania…"

His head hit the ground once more.

"Okay, Yakko!" I called, "That's enough torture!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH TORTURE!"

"YOU WANT MORE TORTURE?"

"NO! THAT'S ENOUGH TORTURE!"

"DID YOU SAY 'ABE LINCOLN'?"

"What?" I laughed, "No! I didn't say 'Abe Lincoln'! I said 'Hey, Blinkin!'"

"I thought you said 'that's enough torture'," Wakko confusedly pointed out.

"Good point, sib," Yakko said, unplugging his ears.

The Warners shoved Perry Coma back into the crate.

"Bugs, wake up!" Dot laughed, pulling the Toon to his feet.

"What happened?" Bugs repeated, "Did someone make a _Men in Tights _reference?"

"We're interrogating Plotz," Michael reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Bugs brightly said before screaming, "WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF TONIGHT AT APPROXIMATELY…"

The Toon pulled out a random clock and shouted, "11:45 PM!?"

He towered over Michael who squeaked, "Um…here?"

"Okay, good," Bugs replied, "Plotz, same question!"

"Here!" Plotz roared, "Because you idiots tied me to a chair! Mark my words, this is the last time that you will ever be associated with Warner Bros."

"You can't fire him!" Yakko snapped.

"He's the face of Warner Bros," Dot pointed out.

"Oh don't worry," Plotz slickly said, "Bugs Bunny will still be the face of Warner Bros…purple fur and all!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"Easy, easy!" I cried as Bugs whipped out his mallet.

"Just wait, Plotzy," Yakko growled, "When I'm the owner of the studio, you're going to regret this!"

"You?" Plotz snickered, "You're going to be the owner?"

"Why not?" Yakko hotly asked, "The owner! The king!"

"I didn't vote for you!" I shrieked.

"You don't vote for kings!" Yakko snapped, smirking at the reference.

"Then how do you become a king?" I challenged.

A heavenly light fell onto him as he passionately said, "The Lady of the Lake, her arm clad in the purest shimmering samite held aloft Excalibur from the bosom of the water, signifying by divine providence that I, Yakko, was to carry Excalibur—"

Bugs interrupted, "Hang on, Yakko. I would love to see you as the owner, but I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way."

"It doesn't?" Yakko crestfallenly asked.

"No," Bugs snorted, "Listen, strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government! Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some farcical aquatic ceremony!"

"Be quiet!" Yakko cried.

"Oh but you can't expect to wield supreme executive power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you!" Bugs continued.

"Shut up!" Yakko demanded, trying not to laugh.

"Enough with the _Monty Python_ references!" Plotz begged.

"Help, help!" Bugs laughed, "I'm being repressed!"

"Hey, at least we're not making any more _Men in Tights_ references!" Dot pointed out.

Yakko chuckled and said, "When I'm the king, there'll be _Monty Python_ references twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week!"

"Oh, please," Plotz angrily huffed, "With an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty poor king, indeed."

"Humph," Yakko slyly said, "Not the way I see it!"

And quite suddenly, the lighting changed. The entire room became various shades of red as Yakko lepat in front of Plotz and sang:

_I'm goanna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

Plotz sneered but surprisingly sang:

_Well I've never seen a president with quite so little hair!_

Yakko continued:

_I'm goanna be the mane event, like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down; I'm working on my ROAR!_

His roar shook the entire room.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing," Bugs teased.

Yakko smirked and drawled:

_Oh I just can't wait to be king_.

Michael laughed and sang:

_No one saying do this_

I cheerfully added:

_No one saying be there_

Michael belted out:

_No one saying STOP THAT_

I happily inished:

_No one saying see here!_

"Now see here!" Plotz shouted.

Yakko proudly sang:

_Free to run around all day_

Plotz rolled his eyes and sang:

_That's definitely out-_

Yakko interrupted:

_Free to do it all my way!_

Plotz managed to break free from his restraints. He grabbed Yakko and growled:

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

Plotz screamed as Bugs hit him with the mallet, sending him into the wall. Yakko was unfazed as he sang:

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Plotz dazedly stood up and sang:

_If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Burbank!_

_I wouldn't hang about!_

"Oh," Wakko said, "Well, thank you!"

"That's kind of what we're going for," Michael agreed.

"Yeah, that would make things so much easier," I pointed out.

He gave us a venous glare as he sang:

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Yakko gave him a cartoonish kiss and belted out:

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

I pulled Yakko onto my shoulders, wheeling him around the foyer. Bugs pulled a crown from his hammerspace, placing it on the Toon's head. He, Michael, Wakko, and Dot bowed.

Yakko beamed as he sang:

_Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm—_

Dot pulled a spotlight from her hammerspace, shining it on us

—_STANDING SPOTLIGHT!_

Plotz smashed it, growling, "Not yet!"

Bugs, Michael, Wakko, Dot, and I all belted out:

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Yakko's finest fling_

Yakko grinned from ear to ear as he happily sang:

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I JUST CAN'T WAAAIIIT_

"Not so fast," Plotz growled, pulling a gun from the wall, "Don't move!"

We anxiously threw our hands into the air. Yakko ended up toppling off of my shoulders, landing on his back.

"You okay?" I worriedly asked, going to help him up.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"May we blink?" Bugs wryly asked.

I grinned at the reference and added one of my own, "Don't blink. Blink and your dead."

Plotz threateningly loaded the gun.

Bugs calmly reached forward. He somehow managed to tie the gun into a knot.

"Hey!" Plotz cried, "You can't do that!"

"I just did," Bugs snickered, "We're finished here, Plotzy. It's obvious that you're involved in this whole controversy. And mark my words; it's going to bite you on the bum."

Without further ado, he pulled a large piano from his hammerspace and brought it crashing down onto the Toon's head. Plotz crumpled, stars zooming around him.

"Come on!" Bugs quickly said, ushering us outside.

"That was the most anticlimactic thing that I've ever seen!" I laughed, tossing the wheelchair into the trunk, "You just tied the gun!"

"Well, it was a Toon gun," Bugs pointed out, "And speaking of knots, we're staying at a five-star hotel! I say it's time that we utilized some of the features."

When we got back to the hotel, the six of us borrowed swimsuits from the hotel room, gave the lifeguard an extra $20, and sank into the hot-tub.

"Hey, Bugs," I spoke up, "Why are you wearing trunks?"

Bugs snickered, "Because Yakko forbade me from wearing the speedo!"

I laughed and rephrased, "Why are you wearing _anything_? You don't wear clothes!"

I broke off and thoughtfully added, "Come to think of it…why does Yakko get away with only wearing pants, Wakko gets away with only wearing a shirt, Dot gets away with only wearing a skirt, and you get away with wearing nothing!?"

"I also wear a hat!" Wakko pointed out, as if that solved everything.

"It's just how we're drawn," Bugs explained, shrugging, "Nudity for Toons is different than nudity for humans. We _can_ get away with not wearing any clothes!"

"Unless you're a Toon woman," Yakko added with a sigh, "The censors don't like that."

Bugs smirked and added, "Very true. Fooortunately, there are a few bars in Toontown that would make the censors weep."

"Really?" Yakko eagerly asked, "Where, exactly?"

"Oh, you wish," Bugs snorted, "But to answer your question, Kathleen, the censors ultimately decide what's appropriate and what's not. I don't understand it either."

"What I want to know," Michael spoke up, "Is why did Bugs always dress _in_ a dress?"

"Laugh all you want," Bugs hotly said, "But you have to admit…I looked good!"

We all retreated up to our suite. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot began to hyperactively bounce on the beds, all while shouting, "BOINGY, BOINGY, BOINGY!"

"Come on, docs," Bugs wearily said, "Time to go to bed."

"BUT WE'RE NOT TIRED!"

"Ssshhh," Bugs hissed, "Keep it down."

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot gave him innocent smiles.

"We've had a long day," Bugs began.

"And it can only get longer," Wakko enthusiastically said.

The three bounced even higher.

The complimentary telephone rang and Michael put it on speakerphone.

"This is the manager of the hotel," a cool voice clipped, "I've gotten several complaints about the noise-level. Please lower it."

"I'm trying, doc," Bugs heatedly remarked.

There was a pause before the man gushed, "Wait a minute! Is this Bugs Bunny?"

"Yes!" Bugs exclaimed, happy that somebody recognized him.

Michael and I quickly shook our heads and Bugs cried, "Ehhhh…I mean…no! No! I am not Bugs Bunny! Where did you get this number? Never call here again!"

He took the receiver from Michael and slammed it down.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot continued to bounce, much to Bugs' dismsay.

I smirked and asked, "Do you want me to try?"

"I don't know what you can do," Bugs remarked, "But sure. Give it all you've got."

I cleared my throat and said, "Yakko, Wakko, Dot; go to bed."

"We don't want to go to bed!"

"You _want_ to go to bed," I said.

"We _don't_ want to go to bed!"

"You _want_ to go to bed."

"We _don't_ want to go to bed!"

"You _don't_ want to go to bed," I exclaimed, without missing a beat.

"We _want_ to go to bed!"

"You _don't_ want to go to bed."

"We _want_ to go to bed!"

The three sprang beneath the covers of their bed and began to snore. They weren't just kidding; they were sound asleep.

"Mission accomplished," I whispered with a smirk.

Bugs couldn't answer; his jaw was down to the floor.

He recovered and whispered, "Impressive, doc!"

He stretched and muttered, "Alright, I'm turning in."

"To what?" Michael joked.

Bugs paused and abruptly laughed.

"What?"

"You two keep making references and jokes and quoting episodes!" Bugs burst out, "Not to mention Kathleen using Toon logic to actually get the Warners to fall asleep! And do you know what the best part is? We didn't need to make you sing, tonight!"

"What's your point?" I amusedly asked.

Bugs beamed and cried, "You two really are becoming looney!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Kathleen, wake up! You too, Michael! Come on! Get up!"

"What," I growled, sitting up, "No pun?"

"No time for puns," Bugs hastily explained.

"Speaking of time," Michael added, glancing at the clock, "It's only 4:00!"

"I went down to the lobby to get a pillow," Bugs explained, "Wakko ate his—"

"High in fiber," Michael drowsily joked.

"I said 'no time for puns'!" Bugs cried, "The manager was turning us in! We need to leave!"

"O…okay," I stammered, "Let me just…use the bathroom."

"Kathleen," Bugs dubiously said, "We need to get down to the convertible!"

"And unless you want a stain on your passenger seat…"

"Fine," Bugs sighed, "We'll just…tell the goons to wait for your small bladder!"

"Much obliged," I cynically said.

When I came back out, Wakko bounced on his feet and whined, "I have to go too!"

Bugs groaned and Wakko added, "It's a potty emergency!"

"Fine! Go!"

As soon as Wakko closed the door to the bathroom, we heard a harsh knock on the door to the room. Bugs and I worriedly glanced at each other.

"Ehhhh…" Yakko spoke up, "Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery!"

I glanced through the peephole. Sure enough, the goons were standing in the hallway.

Unfortunately, at the announcement of pizza, the bathroom door flew open and Wakko flew out. Bugs and I quickly grabbed him, trying to restrain him.

"It's not really pizza, dunderhead!" Dot hissed.

Wakko looked crestfallen, causing her to soften and whisper an apology.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"We go out the window," Bugs promptly murmured.

"We…what?" I gasped.

"Are you insane?" Michael mouthed.

"No, I'm looney!"

"Hardy har har!"

"Just relax," Bugs gently said, "It's going to be fine."

"We can't Rubberize!" I whispered, "And I don't feel like eating concrete for breakfast!"

"_No time for puns!_" Bugs hissed.

He reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a rolled up inflatable. He opened the window and unraveled a giant evacuation slide.

"That works," Yakko chuckled, leaping onto the slide.

Wakko and Dot happily followed.

"Wait, wait!" Michael gasped, "Bugs, you didn't check out!"

Bugs' jaw dropped and he cried, "We _can't_ check out, Michael!"

"But…but…" Michael stammered, "We need to pay!"

"They turned us in!"

"They were just doing their jobs! And it was still a nice hotel!"

Bugs exasperatedly took $200 from his hammerspace and put it on the desk. He glanced back at Michael and snapped, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Michael murmured, jumping onto the slide after the Warners.

Bugs and I slid after him. The Toon whistled and the convertible came flying around the corner. We all leapt in and he quickly drove away.

Unfortunately, after about five minutes, he muttered, "We're being followed."

"By who?" I anxiously asked, glancing into the mirror.

Another red convertible was following us.

"That must be Impersonator Mickey," Michael exclaimed.

The Warners glanced at one another before abruptly singing:

_Oh, Mickey _

_You're so fine _

_You're so fine, you blow my mind _

_Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey! _

_Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!_

"Hang on, docs," Bugs cried, "I'm going to shake him off!"

We ended up driving around for an hour. We left Burbank and drove in the suburbs of Los Angeles. Bugs eventually stopped the car and said, "We'll lose him on foot."

"Speak for yourself," I joked, grabbing the wheelchair from the trunk.

We hurried through the neighborhoods, darting into alleyways, and entering random shops for several minutes to shake him off. We finally stopped at a small café for breakfast.

"I need a shower," I sighed, nibbling on a piece of sausage.

"Say no more!" Dot cheerfully said, wheeling me into the bathroom.

She snapped her fingers and a shower curtain dropped around me. I encountered a gush of water, a flurry of shampoo, a squirt, more water, and a giant hair-dryer…all within seconds! The curtain dropped back down and I laughed, "Thanks, Dot!"

"No problem," Dot cheerfully said.

We went back to our table and I realized that Bugs was missing. I glanced at Michael who explained, "He said that he was going to go down the street to the cemetery."

"The cemetery?" I confusedly asked, "Why?"

"No idea," Michael shrugged.

Yakko frowned, poking at his pancakes. He suddenly groaned and cried, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" I concernedly cried.

"It's the Hollywood Forever Cemetery," Yakko quietly said.

"I'm…sorry, Yakko," I slowly said, "I don't understand."

Yakko didn't answer and instead hurried out the door.

"Yakko!" I cried, "Hey! Come back!"

I swallowed and frantically said, "Michael, stay here. Watch Wakko and Dot. Guys, if you see anybody who looks suspicious, hit them with your mallets!"

I hurriedly wheeled after Yakko, gently grabbed his arm, and cried, "Yakko, you can't just run off like that!"

"Bugs did," Yakko pointed out.

"Bugs isn't eleven," I curtly replied.

"Technically, I'm twenty," Yakko taunted, "I'm a year older than you."

"You were Animated twenty years ago," I corrected, "You're still mentally eleven."

"Alright, fine," Yakko agreed, "But I was also Animated to be the mature one!"

"Fine," I pressed, "Then as the mature one, tell me why you just ran out of the café."

"Because Mel Blanc was buried in Hollywood Forever Cemetery," Yakko pressed.

My jaw dropped and I gasped, "What?"

Everyone who loved Looney Tunes respected Mel Blanc. Mel had been the Toons' voice coach. Every Toon loved Mel but everyone knew that he and Bugs were the closest.

"Alright," I gently said, "Come on."

We hurried down the street and into the cemetery. Sure enough, Bugs was solemnly kneeling next to a tombstone. I squinted and read the inscription:

"**That's all Folks"**

**Mel Blanc**

**Man of 1000 Voices**

**Beloved Husband and Father**

**1908—1989**

"Bugs," Yakko squeaked.

I wheeled over and Yakko followed.

"Bugs," Yakko repeated, "Are you…ehhhhh…are you okay?"

Bugs wiped his eyes and said, "Yeah, doc. Sorry."

"Don't be," Yakko immediately said.

I reached out and took Bugs' hand. Yakko put his own hand on Bugs' shoulder.

Bugs gratefully smiled and admitted, "It's just…there was once a time when Mel and I were inseparable. He was there from the beginning—from the day I was Animated. And he was always there, right behind the stage. We went out for drinks, we celebrated each other's birthdays, we got each other Christmas presents, I was Noel's godfather…still am…and I was the first one on-scene at that car-accident on Sunset Boulevard."

He shivered and croaked, "He was in a coma for three weeks. I kicked the patient out of the bed next to him and slept in it. He woke up a few times to do impressions of us. And then one day, he woke up for good, stood up, and went right back to work…"

He took a deep breath, "I was there when he died…with Estelle and Noel. I was inconsolable. 'Didn't leave the house for a week. Mickey had to break the window to get in."

"Mickey?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah, he understood what I was going through," Bugs fondly said, "He lost Walt back in 1966 and I was there for him. He was nice enough to return the favor."

He glanced back at the tombstone and sadly murmured, "I'm so sorry, doc."

Yakko and I glanced at each other. I realized that his last sentence wasn't directed at us.

"Bugs…" I gently began.

"Bugs! Bugs!"

We spun around. Michael was running towards us, holding Wakko and Dot's hands.

"What's wrong?" Bugs urgently asked.

"The waitress was getting angry!" Michael quickly explained, "She was…oh man."

Michael broke off, spotting the tombstone.

He swallowed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Michael, what happened?" I pressed.

"She wanted me to pay the bill," Michael explained, "But I don't have any money!"

"And Wakko and I have a ton of money!" Dot added.

"But it's all in Yakko's hammerspace for safe-keeping," Wakko continued.

"And she kept asking and asking!" Michael finished, "So, I…I came and got you."

"And you brought Wakko and Dot because…?" Bugs asked.

"Well, I didn't want to leave them alone," Michael cried, "The goons are after us!"

"Uh-huh," Bugs slowly agreed, his lip curling, "Random question: Did you happen to…you know…tell the waitress that you were coming to get me?"

"No," Michael confusedly replied, "I just…ran."

I covered my mouth, crossed between being horrified and trying not to laugh. Bugs caught my eye and smirked. Yakko laughed and said, "Ehhhh…"

"What?" Michael worriedly asked, "_What_?"

"Nothing, nothing," Bugs laughed, "Except you just dined and dashed."

Michael's jaw dropped and he gasped, "N…no! I…I came to get you…that's not…I didn't dine and dash!"

"You dined at a restaurant," I explained, "And dashed from said restaurant."

Wakko and Dot cracked up and Michael flushed.

"So to summarize," Bugs chuckled, "We're trying to keep a low profile from the police and you went and pulled a Class A Misdemeanor!"

"B…Bugs…" Michael stammered, "I swear…I…I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, doc," Bugs gently said, "Come on!"

We hurried back down to the café. Bugs profusely apologized, explained the situation, and even signed a few autographs.

"Hey, Bugs," I softly said, as we all returned to the convertible, "Do you want…any…I mean…I grabbed my debit card before we left…"

I flinched as he backed out of the parking spot, crashing into a mailbox. I continued, "I don't have much but…I have about $200 so…"

Bugs made a weird face and said, "Umm…no…it's okay, doc. Besides, I'll bet my carrot that they already locked your account."

I opened the bank app and muttered, "Yep."

"Don't worry," Bugs assuredly said, "Like I said before…I'm loaded!"

"Yeah but…" I stammered, "Aren't your bank accounts locked?"

"Don't have any," Bugs remarked, "Most Toons don't. We keep our money in our hammerspaces."

"Stop sign," I pointed out, "Stop sign! Bugs!"

The Warners and Michael snickered.

"It's a red octagon-shaped sign!" I cried, "How do you keep missing them!?"

Bugs merely laughed.

"Anyway, about the money," I awkwardly said, "I can pay you back…eventually."

"For the last time," Bugs sharply said, "Let it go."

"How much money do you have, Bugs?" Michael burst out.

"Michael!" I cried.

Bugs laughed and said, "Hey, don't blame your brother for having the guts to ask the question that you were avoiding! And to answer your question, doc, the exact number is always changing but…just over a billion."

My jaw dropped and Michael gasped, "What?"

Bugs roared with laughter at the looks on our faces.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm dead serious," Bugs seriously said.

Michael turned to Wakko and squeaked, "How much do you have?"

"The three of us combined?" Wakko asked, "A little over $500,000."

"Okay," I squeaked, "That's a bit more…understandable…I mean, it's still completely surreal but…Bugs…how…how…Bugs…_how_?"

"73 years as the #1 Toon in the world," Bugs smugly said, "I signed some pretty good contracts with Warner Bros, I've done thousands of cartoons, I've been partnered with dozens of different companies, not to mention the merchandise, a few wills, a few lawsuits, the fact that my name is copyrighted, etc. The list goes on and on! I get a few thousand deposited directly into my hammerspace every day."

I didn't answer and instead watched as Hollywood whizzed by.

"Well," I finally joked, "Like I said…I have $200…"

Bugs cracked up and I added, "STOP SIGN! STOP SIGN!"

oOo

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

I laughed as Wakko drenched Michael. We had spent the entire day driving around, trying to find any clues of the real Mickey and Spongebob, to no avail. We had finally checked into another hotel. The Warners and my brother were now splashing around in the large pool. Bugs and I looked on in comfy lawn-chairs.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

This time, Wakko managed to drench the entire pool-deck.

"Easy!" Bugs yelped, "Easy!"

He was holding an old photograph of the Looney Tunes Toons and several humans.

"Recognize any of them?" Bugs asked.

I pointed to the man with his arm around Bugs' shoulders, "There's Mel."

"Yep," Bugs lovingly said, "Sure is. And _that's_ Tex Avery, my Animator. _Looney Tunes_ wouldn't have been _Looney Tunes_ without Tex. Or Friz Freleng or Robert Mickimson or Bob Clampett or Chuck Jones…they were all great men…and they would never let this happen! Do you know what they would do if they saw the shows that were on TV today? They would either be sent to the Burbank Police or the Burbank Mental Hospital! Because they'd go completely…"

"Looney?" I offered.

He grinned at that and agreed, "Because they cared about Warner Bros. They cared about the shows…so did Walt Disney and everyone from the company…could you imagine if Walt saw the Disney Channel right now? And can you imagine what the founders of Nickelodeon must be thinking right now? But nobody's doing anything…that's the problem, doc. Nobody cares anymore. Mel, Tex, Friz, Robert, Bob, Chuck, Walt…they all cared. But they're gone."

He sadly pulled a carrot out of his hammerspace, took a bite, and muttered, "It's hard to find anyone who really cares about cartoons and Toons today."

"I care," I gently said, "And so does Michael. And so do the Warners."

"We care," Yakko agreed, climbing out of the pool, "We definitely care. What are we talking about?"

Bugs smiled and explained, "Warner Bros."

"And the Warner Sister," Dot added, dunking Wakko.

"No, I meant the studio," Bugs chuckled, "These guys' legacy."

He admiringly gestured to the photograph.

I hesitated before saying, "No…that's not right."

"What?"

"Warner Bros. isn't their legacy," I explained, "Looney Tunes is. _You're_ their legacy."

The Toon was quiet for a moment before mumbling, "I guess I am…"

"And I promise you," I quietly said, "We're not going to let their legacy down."

"Thanks, doc," Bugs sincerely said before asking, "So, what's my legacy?"

"I don't know," I chuckled, "But you're conceited enough…you're your own legacy."

He snorted and Yakko gently spoke up, "Mel would be proud of you, Bugs. You're running around Burbank, trying to save the studio."

"Not to mention Disney and Nickelodeon," Michael added, also climbing out.

"He would be so proud," I softly agreed.

"Thanks, docs," Bugs gratefully said, beaming.

Wakko and Dot climbed out, the former whining, "Bugs, we're hungry!"

"Alright," Bugs chuckled, "Let's get some dinner."

"You're buying, Mr. Billionaire," I lightly said.

Bugs chuckled and said, "Fair enough. And hey, if worse comes to worst, can always dine and dash! Your brother has a knack for it."

"Shut up," Michael laughed, reddening.

Bugs stuck his tongue out put the photograph back into his hammerspace. Yakko noticed and murmured, "I wish that I could have met Mel."

"You would have loved him, doc," Bugs cried, "And he would've loved you. And he would've done a good impression of you. His impressions were amazing! Makes sense. I mean, he was our voice coach. But he sounded just like us! He could do me, Daffy, Porky, Tweety, Sylvester, Sam, Foghorn, Marvin, Pepe, Speedy, Wile, Taz, Barney Rubble, Speed Buggy…"

Author's Note: That doesn't count as breaking the fourth-wall right!? In all seriousness, this is a crucial chapter. I added lighter moments to prevent me from changing the category to Drama but if you think about it, "Bugs" brings up a good point. Mel Blanc, Tex Avery, Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, etc. were all great men who created an amazing show—an amazing legacy! I encourage you to look at their real contributions to Looney Tunes. I can't help but to think about what these men would say if they saw The Looney Tunes Show. Can you imagine if Mel Blanc (who, of course, provided the voices for over 1,000 cartoon characters, including all of the Looney Tunes characters) saw the purple, obsessive-compulsive, Bugs Bunny? Can you imagine what Tex or Friz would say? What would Walt Disney say if he were to see the Disney Channel? These men poured their hearts into their studios. They created shows that they could be proud of. They created several great legacies…and those legacies have been tarnished.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This is a longer chapter but I couldn't find a good point to split it.

Chapter Thirteen: I Bet You Thought That We Forgot A Chapter Title For Chapter Twelve. Well The Truth Is…We Did.

The night after I promised Bugs that we weren't going to let anything happen to him, we accidentally let something happen to him. Once again, we spent the entire day tediously driving around Burbank, looking for any clues. Dismayed and dejected, we ended up returning to our hotel only to spot two goons in the lobby.

We snuck into the alleyway, hoping to sneak back to the convertible.

"Did they see us?" Dot anxiously asked as Yakko picked her up.

"I don't think so," Michael whispered.

Wakko abruptly yelped as I accidentally wheeled across his foot.

"Sorry!" I whispered, "Sorry!"

Dot giggled and Wakko glared at her.

"Come on," Bugs sharply said, "Let's keep it together."

CRACK!

The Toon abruptly fell to the ground, howling in pain.

"BUGS!" Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Michael, and I screamed.

I abandoned the wheelchair and raced over. Michael simultaneously leapt in from of the Warners, shielding them from Red Wolf. Yakko, in turn, stepped in front of his siblings who fearfully hugged one another. The Toon was standing in the mouth of the alleyway and was roaring with laughter. He blew on his smoking gun. Sirens blared through the air and the Toon quickly Boosted away. Unfortunately, the police car shot right past the alleyway, chasing a car without a license plate. Bugs clutched at his ear, still howling in pain.

"Bugs?" I gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Bugs grunted, "I'm fine. I mean, I just got shot and I was howling in pain a few seconds ago but…"

A black, goopy, liquid was oozing between the fingers of his glove.

"W…what is that?" I concernedly asked.

"Well…it's…ink, doc," Bugs croaked.

"Ink?"

"Humans have blood," Bugs explained, "T…Toons have ink."

I glanced at the forming puddle and it hit me, "Bugs, are you bleeding?"

"I'm inking," Bugs corrected, but the look on his face told me that it still wasn't good.

I frantically glanced around and Bugs cried, "Whoa there, doc. It's alright. I just need to go to the hospital."

I dialed 911 and a crisp operator said, "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello," I shakily said, "I…I…I need h…help."

"Take a deep breath, doc," Bugs advised, "You're beginning to sound like Porky. I need you to calm down."

"Says the Toon who's inking out," I muttered, but I did as he said and took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I'm in the alleyway outside the Sheridan Hotel in Burbank. Bu…A Toon has just been shot in the ear. He's inking."

"Is anyone else hurt?"

I glanced over at the others. Dot had burst into tears. Michael was ashen, Yakko's eyes were bulbous. He was holding his younger brother, who had slumped into a faint.

"Is he alright?" I croaked, not wanting to face another injury.

"Huh? Oh, he's fine," Yakko said, still casting a worried look at Bugs, "He…he always faints at the sight of ink."

He managed to wake Wakko up and I anxiously said, "Everyone else is fine."

The dispatcher sent out an ambulance and I reluctantly hung up. I quickly took off my sweatshirt, bunched it up, and applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the ink.

Satisfied that Wakko could stand on his own two feet, Yakko inched forward and whimpered, "Bugs…"

"Don't worry, Yakko," Bugs weakly said.

"Yakko, I need a…a bottle of water," I commanded, "Now!"

He pulled one form his hammerspace. I opened it and dampened the sleeve of the sweatshirt, using it to mop up the ink that was drying into his fur. I kept the main part pressed onto the wound. Dot's sobs escalated and Bugs gently added, "Hey, hey. Dot…it's alright. We just need to take a quick detour to the hospital."

"I hate the hospital," Wakko whined.

"Me too, doc," Bugs sighed, "But I don't have much of a choice."

At that moment, the Toon ambulance zoomed around the corner.

"What took them so long?" Michael weakly laughed.

Two orderlies got out, the former sharply saying, "I need you to move."

I hesitated but didn't let go of his ear. I couldn't. Unfortunately, the orderly doesn't give me much of a choice. He reached out and shoved me aside. They then lifted Bugs onto a stretcher and placed him in the back.

We tried to climb in after him but they pushed us away.

"Sorry," the second orderly barked, "Nobody else is allowed back here."

"What?" I cried, "No, we have to go with him."

The orderly shook her head and said, "Sorry, it's protocol."

"You don't understand," I quietly began.

Yakko finished through gritted teeth, "We're going with him."

"But…"

"WE'RE GOING WITH HIM!"

The orderlies flinched at the Warners' simultaneous screams and nodded. We climbed into the back, squishing against the far wall, and the ambulance took off. One of the orderlies began to apply pressure using sterile bandages.

"YEOW!" Bugs angrily shouted, "You don't do it right!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let Kathleen do it," Bugs grumpily said, "She knew what she was doing."

The orderly looked up and said, "You already applied pressure to the wound?"

"Y…yes," I truthfully said, "With my sweatshirt."

The orderly reached out and said, "I'll need that. The police will want evidence."

"Sure," I hastily said, handing it over, "Keep it."

"It's a good thing that you applied pressure," the orderly continued, "Judging by the look of this wound, he could have lost a substantial amount of ink."

"You saved his life," Yakko whispered, from the corner.

"Now keep it up," Bugs asked.

I hesitantly took over for the orderly.

"Kathleen, listen to me," Bugs croaked, "It's very important, doc."

"W…what is it?" I asked.

"Don't let anybody give me green Jell-O," Bugs seriously said.

"Wh…what?" I spluttered, "Why? Are you allergic?"

"No," Bugs calmly replied, "I just hate the taste. I'm not too fond of red Jell-O either but I can't stand green Jell-O. So if anyone tries to give me green Jell-O, hit them over the head."

I wasn't sure if he was serious, delirious, or just being Bugs.

Bugs heaved himself up and dramatically cried, "You have to promise me, doc—"

Just being Bugs.

"—don't let them give me green Jell-O!"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed, "I won't let them give you green Jell-O! Now lie down before you ink out!"

Bugs sank back onto the stretcher, seemingly satisfied.

I realized that Toon ambulances could also Boost, as it reached the hospital within seconds. It looked like any other hospital. Blinding lights, sterile walls, horrid furniture, etc.

We watched as Bugs was whisked into the back. Not knowing what else to do, I led the others into the waiting room. I smoothly grabbed an abandoned wheelchair along the way.

"I'll need you to fill out some paperwork," the receptionist declared.

She handed over a thick stack. I took it and began to read. Michael anxiously grabbed a sports magazine. Wakko and Dot wandered down the hallway.

"Hey, Kathleen!" Wakko cried after a few minutes, "Look what we found! It's faboo!"

They had managed to get ahold of another wheelchair.

"Can we borrow yours?" Dot sweetly asked, "Please?"

"Sure," I sighed, joining Yakko on the battered couch, "How are we supposed to know what his medical history is?"

As the two of us grew frustrated with the paperwork, Wakko and Dot used the wheelchairs to race around the room.

"Excuse me!"

The receptionist glared at Yakko as she asked, "Can you ask your siblings to behave?"

"No, I can't," Yakko snapped.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He was just as scared as I was. And like me, he was trying to be brave. We finished the paperwork and handed it over. The receptionist glared at us and crisply asked, "How old are you?"

"What does that matter?" Yakko snapped.

"Do you have a guardian ad litem?"

"Of course we do!" Yakko cried, "He's the # 1 Toon in the world! Unfortunately, at the moment, he has a bullet in his ear!"

The receptionist was not amused. She crossed her arms and coolly said, "I cannot have unattended children in the waiting room! I'll see if I can make some arrangements."

"What arrangements?" Wakko cried, halting the wheelchair and leaping out. I took advantage of the opportunity and sat down.

"I'll have security look after you until further notice…"

RED FLAG! RED FLAG! RED FLAG!

"Wait, wait!" I hastily cried, "Hang on! I'm nineteen!"

Yakko pulled my wallet from his hammerspace.

"What was that doing in your hammerspace?" I laughed.

"Safe-keeping," Yakko sincerely said, "Trust me, we have our own money."

"So I've heard," I muttered before showing the receptionist various IDs.

"See?" I exclaimed, "I can watch over them."

She hesitated before snapping, "Ensure that they stay out of trouble!"

"Will do," I assuredly said, "Come on, Yakko."

I dragged the reluctant Toon back over to the others.

"So we're not going anywhere?" Dot anxiously asked.

"No," I gently said.

She leapt into my arms and whispered, "Thanks, Kathleen."

"Yeah," Wakko exclaimed, also hugging me, "That would _not_ have been good."

Michael merely squeaked and I pulled him into the hug. He smiled.

As it turns out, it wasn't that long of a wait. Five minutes later, a beefy doctor emerged from the backroom and called, "Family of Bugs Bunny?"

"That's us," I said, after briefly hesitating.

"He's going to be alright," the doctor explained, "He just needed a few stitches."

"Great!" Michael excitedly said, "So, can we go?"

The doctor hesitated before replying, "Not yet. We need to check a few things…"

"What things?" Wakko asked.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be long."

"Well, can we see him?" Dot impatiently asked.

"No."

Without further ado, he spun around and quickly reentered the back room.

"What was that about?" Yakko asked.

"I don't know," I suspiciously said, "But something's not right."

I cracked open the door and glanced in.

Much like the hospital at home, I was staring at a long hallway with curtained rooms on either side. Several doctors and nurses were in the middle of the hallway. One of them was holding the infamous wanted poster of us. A doctor excitedly took out his cellphone.

"This isn't good," I whispered, "They're going to call the goons."

"We need to get Bugs," Wakko cried.

"We can't just walk in there and grab him," Yakko said, stroking his chin, "We need to have a disguise."

He reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a long lab coat. He also grabbed a stethoscope and Wakko snatched a complimentary medical mask.

The Warners stacked themselves on top of Michael's shoulders with Yakko at the top. I draped the lab coat over them and he put the medical mask on.

They could pass for a doctor—kind of. Maybe. Not really.

I propped the leg of the wheelchair up, pretending to be the patient.

We slipped into the back room. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to be paying attention. The doctors and nurses were all too busy talking about the reward.

"Where's Bugs?" Dot whispered.

I hesitated and coughed five times to the tune of Shave and a Haircut.

Two coughs came to our right. We quickly went around the curtain. Sure enough, Bugs was lying in the bed. His left ear was heavily bandaged.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," Bugs whispered.

"Likewise," Yakko murmured, "How are you feeling?"

"Never mind that! We need to get out of here."

Bugs reached into his own hammerspace and pulled out a nurse's outfit.

"Yeah," I slowly said, "I'm not wearing that."

Bugs smirked and said, "Who said anything about you?"

He rapidly whirled around. I blinked and suddenly Bugs was in the dress. He even had a wig and lipstick to complete the look.

"Helllllllo, nurse," Yakko joked and Bugs snorted.

"You know," I whispered as Bugs pushed the wheelchair, "Part of me thinks that you're enjoying this."

"Part of me is," Bugs snickered.

"HEY!"

The doctors had spotted us.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot suddenly sprang from the costume. They grabbed rolls of gauze from the nearby supply-cart and Boosted around the doctors and nurses, tying them together.

Unfortunately, the snarky receptionist from earlier saw everything and pressed a red button beneath the desk.

"Uh-oh," Michael whispered, now wearing an oversized jacket.

"Over here!"

We looked around for the source of the voice. A female Toon was standing next to the door of the ambulance drop-off. She anxiously beckoned to us.

"Hey," I cried, "Isn't that…?"

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOO, NUUUUURSE!" Yakko and Wakko shouted.

"Humph," Bugs dryly said, "Well, I see where I stand."

"Boys," Dot sighed.

We quickly raced towards Hello Nurse who led us out of the hospital. Yakko and Wakko immediately leapt into her arms and appeared to melt.

"Keep it together, boys," I sharply said, "We're still in trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," Michael alertly cried, pointing.

Cop cars were zooming towards the hospital, no doubt having received the alarm.

"You need to get out of here," Hello Nurse quickly said.

Bugs brought his gloved fingers to his mouth and whistled.

The convertible sped around the corner.

"Everybody in," Bugs cried.

Yakko blew a kiss and said, "Goodnight everybody!"

"YAKKO!"

We all hurriedly got into the car. Hello Nurse squeezed into the backseat, much to Yakko and Wakko's utter delight. Bugs sped off, using one hand to steer and the other to hold the bandage on his ear. His eyes watered with pain.

"Are you okay?" I worriedly asked.

"Yeah…"

"Bugs," Michael cried, "It looks like some ink is leaking through the bandage."

Hello Nurse leaned forward to inspect his ear and sighed, "You must have pulled a few stitches back there. Take a left up here."

Bugs was in too much pain to argue. He stopped outside a quaint little house.

"Hello Nurse's house," Yakko dreamily said, "Remember the address, brother sib!"

"Help yourselves to anything," Hello Nurse kindly said.

She then whisked Bugs into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Yakko cried.

"No fair!" Wakko added.

"What's not?" Michael asked.

"Bugs gets to be alone with Hello Nurse," Yakko muttered, "In her _bathroom_!"

"Goodnight, everybody!" Dot teased, causing Yakko to scowl.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yakko, she's trying to stop him from inking."

Yakko looked guilty as he said, "Oh…ehhhh…alright."

We entered the living room and anxiously watched TV.

Hello Nurse came down a few minutes later and gently said, "He's going to be alright."

We all sighed with relief and Dot asked, "Where is he? Can we see him?"

"Sorry, Dot," Hello Nurse apologized, "He's in my bed."

"OH, COME ON!" Yakko shouted.

"Goodnight, everybody," Michael taunted.

"Michael, I swear that I'll hit you with my mallet!"

"I think what Hello Nurse is trying to say," I growled, "Is that since Bugs was so exhausted, she was nice enough to give up her bed."

"Oh," Yakko mumbled.

Hello Nurse extended her generosity by giving the Warners and Michael the guest bedroom. I gratefully followed her into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Kathleen, right?" Hello Nurse asked, "I've been watching ToonNews for days."

I nodded and added, "Careful! The news isn't always accurate. Bugs didn't kidnap us…"

"Oh, I know," Hello Nurse assuredly said, "That part was completely idiotic. Why would he need to kidnap the Warners? He's their legal guardian."

I sighed with relief and filled her in on the rest of the story.

When I was finally finished, she angrily said, "I knew that something was up. That's why I jumped in when I saw you guys at the hospital. Speaking of which…"

She took some medicine up to Bugs and hurried back down.

"How is he?" I worriedly asked.

"He's coping," Hello Nurse sympathetically explained, "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Yakko and Wakko."

I gave a start and asked, "Are they okay?"

"No, they aren't," Hello Nurse dramatically sighed, "They must've caught something at the hospital. They're coughing and shivering. They have a headache, a stomachache, a backache, an earache…I have to go in every few minutes."

She gave me a pointed look and I immediately understood.

"Uh-huh," I skeptically said, "Well…that sounds pretty serious. I better check on them."

I went upstairs and entered the bedroom. Sure enough, the Warner brothers were apparently lying on their death beds. Yakko was even holding a white rose. Dot was shaking her head, looking annoyed. Michael was trying not to laugh.

Yakko let out a retched cough and said, "Can't…breathe…need…CPR."

"Well I'm certainly not giving it," I joked.

Yakko looked up and cheerfully said, "Oh, hey, Kathleen!"

"Hey, guys," I sighed, "Look…I understand what you're trying to do…well no, not really…but Bugs is actually hurt. Hello Nurse is trying to take care of him but she can't do that when she has to race in here every few minutes."

"What Kathleen is trying to say," Bugs cried, coming in after me, "Is that I have a hole in my ear! So stop trying to get CPR from Hello Nurse!"

Yakko laughed and looked guilty as he said, "Sorry, Bugs. How are you feeling?"

"Saintlike," Bugs remarked.

Yakko and Michael exchanged confused looks.

"Saintlike," Bugs repeated, "I'm holy. Get it?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Pathetic," I exclaimed, "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

Bugs cracked up, glad that I understood the reference. He then pointed to Yakko and amusedly said, "Stop distracting Hello Nurse."

"Hey," Yakko shrugged, "I can't help it if I'm distracting."

Bugs shook his head and suddenly let out a yelp of pain. Yakko and Wakko Boosted out of their beds and raced over.

"Bugs, are you alright?" I anxiously asked.

He reeled back, in complete agony.

"Bugs?" Michael yelped.

"Bugs!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot frantically repeated his name.

He began to hyperventilate, falling onto his knees.

"NURSE!" I shouted, "HELLO NURSE!"

Bugs crumpled into a faint. The door flew open and Hello Nurse quickly entered. We all stepped back as she knelt next to the fallen Toon.

"He's not breathing," Hello Nurse sharply said, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Yakko cried, "He…he shook his head. Maybe that did something?"

He put an arm around Dot who had frozen with horror.

Hello Nurse bent down and began rapid but steady chest compressions. She then began administering cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It was around the fourth rescue breath that Bugs opened one eye. He glanced over at us and winked.

Yakko's jaw dropped to the ground and I growled, "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Miraculously, Bugs managed to survive. He gave a wonderful performance of sitting up and regularly breathing.

"Unbelievable," Dot muttered.

Michael shook his head. Wakko smirked. Yakko's jaw was still on the ground.

"Bugs, are you alright?" Hello Nurse asked.

"I'm fine," Bugs croaked, "I'm fine…"

"Hello Nurse," I gently said, "Would you mind getting him a glass of water? Don't worry; we'll stay with him."

She nodded and quickly left the room. As soon as she was gone, Bugs smoothly leaned over and pulled Yakko's ear. His jaw shot up, much like window blinds.

"And that's how it's done," Bugs said with a smirk.

We all began to yell. I hit him on the back of his head and Michael did the same.

"If you didn't have a hole in your ear, I'd smash you with my mallet!" Dot cried.

"I can't believe that you did that!" I shrieked.

"I can't believe that it worked!" Yakko said, looking impressed.

"You…you…I…I can't even…" I spluttered.

Bugs laughed and said, "Breathe, Kathleen!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" I shot back.

Bugs frowned and said, "Hey, you're really mad, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm mad!" I angrily cried, "Hello Nurse was nice enough to protect us at the hospital, let us into her home, stitch you back up, and _this_ is how you repay her!?"

Dot glared at her brothers and Bugs, heatedly adding, "All three of you should be ashamed of yourselves! She isn't a model Toon! She can't help that she was drawn that way! Her IQ is 157! She's smart and independent and reliable! She's helped us for twenty years. And you go and pull a stunt like that?"

Bugs, Yakko, and Wakko quaked under the five-year-old's fiery glare.

"Go down there and apologize!" I ordered, "Now!"

"Alright, alright," Bugs sighed, begrudgingly obeying.

We heard a high-pitched scream followed by a loud crash.

The Warners, Michael, and I hastily raced downstairs.

Bugs was lying in a heap against the wall.

"Bugs!" I cried, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Michael cried.

"They threw me against the wall," Bugs mumbled, looking dazed.

"Who did?"

"Who do you think?" Bugs grunted, "The goons!"

"Hang on," Yakko slowly said, "Bugs…where's Hello Nurse?"

"They took her," Bugs miserably replied, "Yakko, they took her. They said something about the…Burbank Railroad Station…"

"What?" Yakko gasped.

"I'm so sorry," Bugs cried, "I tried to stop them!"

"We need to go after them!" Yakko screeched, "Come on!"

He Boosted outside and we quickly followed. We were horrified to see that he had leapt into the driver's seat of the convertible.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DOC?" Bugs shrieked, horrified.

"We need to save her!" Yakko gasped.

Bugs sighed and muttered, "You couldn't have seen an ugly nurse at the hospital."

"I did see an ugly nurse, Bugs," Yakko remarked, "And then you stepped aside and I saw Hello Nurse!"

Bugs smirked and Yakko continued, "Besides, Kathleen and Dot are right! There's more to Hello Nurse than her extremely gorgeous looks! She's our friend! She's an Animaniac! And she's in trouble because of us!"

"You're right, doc," Bugs agreed, pushing him into the backseat, "We need to save her."

Wakko, Dot, Michael, and I quickly agreed and took our seats.

Bugs tripled the speed-limit as he zoomed across Burbank. We reached the railroad station in less than a minute.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I cried.

"How cliché," Dot mumbled.

Hello Nurse was tied to the railroad tracks. She was bound and gagged and had several bruises on her face. She had clearly put up a good fight. Unfortunately, the clichés continued as a train pelted down the tracks. Yellow Wolf and Purple Wolf roared with laughter.

Bugs quickly leapt out of the car before suddenly collapsing.

"Bugs!"

Wakko and Michael quickly caught him. He was genuinely exhausted.

"I've got Hello Nurse," Yakko cried, "Wakko, Dot, get the goons! Kathleen, Michael, stay with Bugs!"

I quickly traded places with Wakko, holding Bugs up.

"ARE YOU NUTS, DOC?" Bugs screamed, "THERE IS A TRAIN ZOOMING DOWN THE TRACKS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!"

"YAKKO!" I simultaneously shouted, "BE CAREFUL!"

To our surprise and relief, Wakko and Dot managed to bring their mallets down onto the goons heads with enough force to send them into the ground. Yakko fumbled with a knot, frantically trying to untie Hello Nurse.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Bugs cried, pulling away from us and racing over. He helped Yakko untie her and the three quickly leapt onto the other side of the tracks.

"BUGS!"

"YAKKO!"

"HELLO NURSE!"

The train zoomed past and we realized that they were fine. Shaken, but fine.

Yakko Boosted over to Wakko and Dot, pulling them into a tight hug.

"You chivalrous idiot," Dot muttered, hugging him back.

"Are you alright?" I anxiously asked Hello Nurse.

"I will be," she assuredly said, "Don't worry. I'm a nurse."

"_I'm_ fine," Bugs wheezed, "Don't worry about little old me!"

Yakko came over and asked, "Are you sure that you're alright, Hello Nurse?"

"Again," Bugs dramatically cried, "I'm fine!"

Hello Nurse smiled and gently said, "I'm sure. Thanks to you and Bugs."

"Oh, no," Bugs quickly said, "I just did the last knot. Yakko was the real hero."

"Thank you, Yakko."

Hello Nurse leaned forward and kissed Yakko on the cheek. The Toon transformed into a rocket, shooting into the air before erupting into a cascade of fireworks. He dazedly floated back down into an amused Bugs' arms.

Hello Nurse invited us back to her house but we refused. We didn't want her to be in anymore trouble. So we retreated to yet another hotel. We were all shaken and barely said a word to one another.

"Bugs," Dot finally squeaked, "Can you tuck me in?"

"Sure, Dottie," Bugs gently said, picking her up.

I flinched but she merely rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it," Michael gasped, as they entered the bedroom, "He didn't die!"

"He's the only one who can call her that," Wakko glumly said, "Yakko can get away with it…sometimes…but Bugs has always been able get away with it."

"Are you okay, Wakko?" Michael asked.

Wakko gave a start, realizing that he was knotting his tail. He frowned and Michael hastily added, "Hey, let's…let's sneak the mini fridge into the bedroom!"

Wakko brightened and lifted it. The two then glanced at me before hastily racing into the bedroom. I chuckled before noticing Yakko. The Toon was on the couch, his knees drawn to his chest. He couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"Yakko?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yakko asked, still trembling, "Oh…ehhhh…yeah…I'm fine."

"Come here," I gently said, hugging him, "It's okay…"

"T…thanks," Yakko shakily said, finally pulling away.

"We're all okay," I continued, "Bugs is going to be fine. I mean…he felt well enough to steal that kiss from Hello Nurse!"

"And you ain't ever goanna let me forget it," Bugs snickered, entering the room

"No, I'm not," I curtly replied before softening, "But I'm glad that you're feeling better."

I pressingly said the last part, nodding towards Yakko.

"What's wrong, doc?" Bugs concernedly asked.

"We should have…" Yakko spluttered, "We should have stopped him from…you got shot and…we didn't…ehhhh…"

"Hey, hey," Bugs started. He hesitated before angrily saying, "No, you know what? You should feel bad, doc! I mean, you saw the goon and you didn't do anything!"

"N…no," Yakko quickly said, "I swear, I didn't see him!"

"You didn't?" Bugs huffed, "Well…you guys still didn't do anything to help me!"

Yakko looked horrified as he squeaked, "But we…we did! Kathleen stopped you from inking and she called the ambulance and I had to protect my sibs and Kathleen's sib and we rode with you to the hospital and filled out the forms and rescued you from those doctors and you are completely messing with me aren't you?"

Bugs smirked and pulled him into a hug, gently saying, "You were great tonight, doc. Not only did you help save me, you also saved Hello Nurse!"

"Yeah," Yakko excitedly said, "You're right! I'm a hero!"

Bugs chuckled and said, "Yep, you are"

Yakko yawned and mumbled, "Alright, I'm going to turn in."

"To what?" I teased.

Yakko grinned and sleepily entered the bedroom.

He passed Michael who exhaustedly said, "Wakko's finally asleep."

"Thanks, doc," Bugs appreciatively said, "I'll talk to him tomorrow morning."

"Is there any food left in the mini-fridge?" I amusedly asked.

Michael flushed and mumbled, "Goodnight."

He hurried into the bedroom before I could say anything else.

"Wanna see something cool, doc?" Bugs asked, as we settled back onto the couch.

"Sure, why not?"

He unraveled the bandage on his ear. It had stopped inking but I could see why it needed to be covered. There was a perfectly round hole in the center of his ear.

"Look at the bright side," I joked, "You can get some nice earrings to match your dress!"

Bugs cracked up, rewrapping the bandage.

He softened and gently asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

"It's…it's been a really long night," I shakily admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Bugs sincerely said, "And I really want to thank you, doc. You saved my life tonight. And you helped protect Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Michael. I know that it must've been overwhelming."

"You're welcome," I gently said, "And, no…no…it…it wasn't."

I swallowed. Until now, I had been running on pure adrenaline. This was the first time that I actually had a chance to sit back and think about the night. Bugs had been shot! My sweatshirt would always be stained with his ink. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Michael had been terrified. I had been terrified but I had been too…terrified to realize that I was terrified. And then we had ridden in an ambulance to a foreign hospital in a city that I barely knew. Not to mention escaping the goons, having Hello Nurse help us, saving Hello Nurse…I nervously licked my lips and swallowed as I realized that it _was_ overwhelming.

Bugs pulled two carrots from his hammerspace, handing one to me. I smiled and gratefully accepted it. I twirled it around and croaked, "Hey, Bugs…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm really glad that you're okay," I admitted.

Bugs smiled and said, "Aw, come here, doc."

After giving Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Michael several comforting hugs, it was nice to receive one of my own. I tightly hugged him back, beaming.

"You _are_ okay, aren't you?" I added.

"I'm fine!"

"Good," I cried, "Because if you 'stop breathing', Yakko's going to be the one administering the CPR!"


End file.
